Twice the Love: Twice the Trouble
by Salvatore-Team
Summary: Katherine has a twin sister named Marie, and Elena has a twin sister named Tori. Tori is Marie's doppelganger. Damon/OC Elena/Stefan.
1. The Return

**Katherine has a twin sister named Marie, and Elena has a twin sister named Tori. Tori is Marie's doppelganger. Damon/OC Elena/Stefan. (Starts from The Return, Season 2).**

**My Characters;**

**Tori Ella Gilbert - Fraternal twin of Elena, doppelganger of Marie**

**17 years old**

**Long straight hair, brown eyes**

**Maria 'Marie' Petrova - Fraternal twin of Katherine.**

**Long curly hair, brown eyes.**

* * *

**Twice the Love: Twice the Trouble**

**2x01**

**The Return**

* * *

Katherine grabs a knife and cuts off John's fingers, including his ring. Then she pushes John against the sink.

"Katherine?!" He looked at her horrified.

Katherine reveals her vampire face, turns out it wasn't Elena. "Hello John, Goodbye John." She shove the knife in his torso.

* * *

Elena annd Tori enters the Gilbert house. "Jeremy? Are you up?" Tori called.

They hear a noise in the kitchen and goes toward it. They enter to find John on the floor, bleeding badly. Both girls rushes over to him. Elena tries to stop the bleeding while Tori grabs the phone and calls 911.

"911, what's your emergency" The voice asked.

"Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street." Tori answered.

John noticed Katherine watching. "Behind you." He whispered.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Behind you!" He repeated louder.

Tori and Elena turns around and gasps but they see no one there. Elena grabs the bloody knife as they both cautiously approaches the hallway. Katherine speeds around, frightening them, before she runs out the door. Elena suddenly remembers Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" She called. She races up the stairs to his room. "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She finds him unconscious on his bed. "Please, Jeremy, wake up!"Elena shakes Jeremy frantically and he wakes up.

* * *

Soon, John is being taken away in the ambulance. Stefan arrives at the house. The officer tries to keep Stefan from entering. "He's okay." Elena told the officer.

Stefan follows Elena upstairs to Jeremy's room. Tori and Jeremy sat on the edge of Jeremy's bed.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know." Elena told him.

Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes. "Look at me."

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy said.

"Should I call a paramedic up here?" Elena asked. "What should I do?"

Stefan looks at Jeremy's eyes. "No, he's fine."

"You mean I'm _not_ a vampire? Damn it!"

"Don't say that Jeremy!" Tori snapped. "Jer, why would you want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's dead." Jeremy spat.

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down" Stefan pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him. "I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could _really_ die."

Jeremy looks away. "Hey!" Stefan slaps him. "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan..." Tori whispered.

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy replied.

"Good." Stefan gets up and stands next to Elena.

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked.

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him, I bet." Stefan answered.

A policemen knocks on the doorframe of Jeremy's room. "Miss Gilbert?"

"We'll be right there." Elena answered looking at Tori.

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan told them.

"But..."

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy." He said.

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy muttered.

"Yes, you do." Tori told him.

* * *

At the hospital, Matt is sitting alone outside of Caroline's room. Bonnie arrives and walks over to him. "How is Caroline?" She asked.

"She's not good, Bon." Matt answered.

"What happened?"

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…"

"A noise?" Bonnie questioned.

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so ..."

* * *

Sheriff Forbes is at the hospital desk. Damon walks over to her. "Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" Damon asked.

"She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can." Sheriff Forbes answered. "I need your help Damon.

"Sure, anything Liz."

"Mayor Lockwood is dead." She told him. "They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement."

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" Damon asked.

"No, no." She shakes her head. "A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and ..." She begins to cry

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon hugs Liz as she weeps.

* * *

Elena and Tori arrives at the hospital, they walk over to Bonnie. "Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She's weak." Bonnie answered. "They don't know if she's going to make it."

"What?" Bonnie embraces Elena. Damon is near and peers over at them.

"Is there something that you can do?" Tori spoke up. "Like a spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"No, I don't." She replied.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that."

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie glared.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon suggested.

Elena shook her head. "No, no way."

"No, just enough to heal her." He told her. "She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena."

"It's too risky" Tori agreed with Elena.

"Do it." Bonnie says, she noticed Tori's and Elena's shock expressions. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" He asked her.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Tori." She smirked.

Bonnie leaves with Elean, leaving Tori and on their alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon spoke about their 'kiss'.

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Tori replied.

"What?" Damon asked. "When? What are you talking about? After I left?"

"You were there?" Tori questioned.

"Come on, Tori, you know I was."

Tori looked at him confused. "When were you at the house?"

"_Really?_" He questioned. "Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed_, Tori."

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." She tried to walk away but Damon grabs her hand. "If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't."

Elena and Jenna arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in. "Tori, did Jenna tell me she was at the fire department?" Elena asked.

"No, you didn't" Tori told Jenna.

"How would you know?" Jenna asked her. "You was outside with Damon"

"Oh.." Damon suddenly realizes that Marie was the one he kissed, not Tori. Tori, Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion. "Mmm, you _got_ to be kidding me." He realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at Tori, Jenna and Elena and walks away.

* * *

Jeremy is asleep in his bed. Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. It's Katherine posing as Elena. He goes down the stairs.

"Hey!" Stefan greeted, "How was Caroline?"

"Not good." She answered. She embraces him. "Just what I needed."

She tries to kiss him, but Stefan, realizing it's Katherine, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat.

"Katherine."

"At least we fooled one brother." She smirk. He rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall. "Feel better?" She asked.

He pushes her against another wall as someone begins to open the front door. Stefan is distracted by this and Katherine takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. She smiles and rushes out of the house. Elena, Tori and Damon enter the house. Stefan is on the floor but stands up immediately.

"Stefan?" Elena walked over to him.

"Elena."

"What's happened?" Tori spoke up.

"Katherine and Marie happened." Damon answered.

* * *

Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen. "Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan.

"No." He replied.

"They certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"She said they fooled one of us, at least." Stefan told him. "What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Tori when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon answered.

Tori and Elena enters the room. "We told Jeremy, we can't lie to him anymore." Tori announced. Stefan walks towards Elena. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I'm not alright." Elena answered. "I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

"Both Katherine and Marie was in this house," Tori announced. "That means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?"

"Move." Damon said.

"Not funny" Tori shook her head, she sat down. "Very helpful, thank you." Elena sits down beside her.

"Marie and Katherine wants you two dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not." Damon says. "So clearly they have other plans."

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke them in the process." Stefan announced. "What happened tonight when you thought Marie was Tori?"

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed." Damon told him.

"And you thought it was me?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean you kissed?"

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Tori. "Don't be obvious, Stefan."

Stefan starts towards Damon again but Tori gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan. "Stefan wait, he kissed Marie, not me." She looks at Damon. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys."

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena spoke up.

"They're Marie and Katherine." Damon says. "They love to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what they're been up to before they wants you to know."

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel." Stefan explained, "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea."

"What's that?" Tori asked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitches." He answered. "See you."

"Is that smart?" Elena questioned.

"If they thinks they're been ignored it will lure them out, they'll make a move."

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake them; rip their head off, something poetic. We'll see."

* * *

At Mystic falls hospital, Bonnie is talking with Matt. "You've been here all night?" She asked.

"Yeah, with the sheriff." Matt replied.

"No one else?"

"Stefan's brother Damon stopped by late last night." Matt told her.

"How is Caroline today?" Bonnie asked.

"See for yourself."

They go in Caroline's room. Caroline is awake and looking completely healthy. "Jersey Shore's on." Bonnie embraces her. "Careful, still a little sore."

"Sorry." Bonnie apologized.

"Its okay but they say I'm healing really quick."

"My turn." Matt says, he kisses her.

Bonnie starts to cry from joy.

"Oh, isn't he cute?" Caroline asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy you're okay." She replied.

"Oh, I love you guys!"

"We love you." The three of them embrace each other.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon. "I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol says.

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me." Sheriff Forbes answered. "Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?" Carol questioned.

"No, no. No one's implying that." Damon speaks up.

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible."

"Carol..." Damon said.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." Liz spat.

"Liz..."

Carol shook her head. "Someone got my husband killed."

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon told her.

* * *

Tyler is at the front door, greeting guests. A big jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out. "So the black sheep returns." Tyler says.

"Tyler?" Mason asked.

"Yeah."

"What happened to you?" He asked, "In my mind you're twelve years old."

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." They embrace each other.

"Good to see you again." Mason told him.

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside."

* * *

At Mystic Falls hospital, Stefan, Elena and Tori are walking down the hallway to John's room. "Ready for this?" Stefan asked. They enter the room together.

"John?" Elena questioned.

He opens his eyes and panics when he sees Elena and Tori. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabs his hand and takes it away from him.

"We're Tori and Elena. We're not - we're not Katherine and Marie." Tori announced.

"We know Katherine did this to you." Stefan stated.

"We need to know why." Elena said.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"You tell us."

"I don't know." John replied. He tries to sit up but Stefan pushes him back down. "You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?"

Elena places the Gilbert ring into John's hand. "Please, tell us why they're here. What do they want?"

John doesn't respond. "She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us." Stefan told him.

"In you?" John scoffed.

"In your daughters then."

"My daughters should have driven a stake through yours and Damon's hearts by now." He looks at Elena and Tori. "I never spoke with her directly, she never trusted me." He looks at Stefan. "So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughters."

"You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed." Elena spat. She walks out of the room with Tori following.

Stefan is alone with John. Stefan hesitates, and then he rushes over to John and chokes him. "You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you." He bites his wrist and puts it in John's mouth and forces his blood down John's throat.

"You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Neither Tori or Elena doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do." He releases him. John gasps in horror. "The clock starts now." He leaves the room.

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion, Damon is watching Mason and Carol. He talks with Sheriff Forbes. "Who's the guy with Carol?" He asked.

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." Liz answered.

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon questioned.

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." She told him.

"Thanks." Sheriff Forbes walks away. "See you." Damon continues to watch Mason and Carol.

* * *

Just outside, Marie and Katherine walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house. They were pretending to be Elena and Tori. Tyler stops them and grabs their hands in appreciation.

"Hey Elena, Torie" He greeted. "Thanks for coming. Come on in." He invited them in. Katherine and Marie enters the house, smiling.

* * *

Outside of Mystic Fall Hospital, Elena, Tori and Stefan are walking away.

"Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna and Jeremy so we can go to the Lockwoods'." Elena stated. "How did you leave him there, John?"

"I ... I asked him to leave town." Stefan answered.

They stop walking and look at each other. "Asked? You threatened him." Tori asked.

"Yeah, I threatened him."

'Good. I want him gone, Stefan." Tori announced.

"Same." Elena agreed. "I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in my life. Or Jeremy's life. Or Tori's"

"I know." Stefan and Elena embraces each other.

"So what now?" Elena asked.

"Now" They pull apart. "I need to go find Damon."

"Please Stefan, don't fight with him." Tori begged.

"No, Tori, he thought-"

"That's not the problem, Marie and Katherine are." She said. "They're already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to Marie. The last thing we need is to make things worse."

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Damon and Bonnie are talking. "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well, I know it took the mayor down." Damon replied.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us." He hissed. "Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?"

"She's much better." Bonnie replied.

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie said.

"Why am I welcome?" Damon asked.

"You live to see another day." She told him.

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" He asked.

"Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Tori and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me." She told him. "One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out."

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press."

She looks at Damon. Damon starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" She walks out out to the front porch and over to Marie, who Bonnie thinks is Tori. "Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place."

"I'm sorry Bonnie." Marie replied. "What Damon's done is just awful."

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie exhales, she touches her arm and immediately senses that she is not Tori. "I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." She lied.

"Okay."

Bonnie walks away as Marie watches her go. She walks into a room and immediately dials Tori on her phone. "Hello?" Marie answered.

"Tori? Where are you?" Bonnie questioned.

"Bonnie, I know we're late. We're getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5. " She hangs up.

Bonnie is shocked. She turns around to leave but sees Marie behind her with Katherine beside her. She gasps.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Katherine greeted. "And this is my sister Marie"

"I know who you are."

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Tori and Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are..." Katherine says.

"And I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline." Marie added.

"And then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch." Katherine pointed at her. "Did I do good?" She grinned.

Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Marie super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Marie. She feigns being hurt. "I've been around a long time Bonnie; you're gonna have to do better than that."

Marie looks at her sister. Katherine grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out. Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal. "Nice."

Stefan is standing outside the doorway. "Katherine, Marie".

"Stefan." Katherine smiled.

"Leave her alone."

"Okay."

She releases Bonnie. The two sister leaves the room. Katherine traces her finger across his chest as she walks past him. Bonnie and Stefan look at each other and Stefan follows them out into the main room.

"What are you two doing here?" Stefan asked.

Katherine grabs a drink off a tray. "After the way you treated me last night, Marie and I thought that a public place would be less violent."

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think?" Stefan questioned. "Tori or Elena could walk in at any moment."

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan." She picks up a cherry from the food table. "Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him. He thinks I'm Tori"

She puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.

Matt walks up to them. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hey Matt." Tori smiled. "I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved."

"I am." He nodded. "Thanks Tori." He leaves.

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!"

"You need to leave now." Stefan announced.

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan." Katherine pouted. "Damon was much happier to see Marie, then again he thought I was your girlfriend's sister so..."

"I'm not doing this with you."

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." Katherine suggested.

"This place is boring me, I'm going now." Marie announced. "Tell Damon I said hi" She winked before leaving.

"Just tell me what you're doing here." Stefan stated.

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine asked.

"What game are you playing?"

"Why, you want to play with me?" She smiled playfully.

"I don't know." Stefan replied. "How can I play if I don't know the rules?"

"No rules, Stefan." Katherine shook her head. "Don't you remember? No rules."

Katherine walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her. She holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her. She smiles and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan.

* * *

Tori, Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the Mansion. "Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna stated.

"Yeah" Elena replied. "Well he is ... he was the mayor."

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna told him.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan" Jeremy said.

Tori sees Damon. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" She goes toward Damon. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Great Tori. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." His voice was full of sarcasm.

She gave him a look. "Damon."

"Tori" He mocked.

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now." She told him. "I really want to know how you are doing."

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" He asked.

"I think that you're hurt." Tori says.

"No, I don't get hurt, Tori."

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid."

"You're scared. You think Marie is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." He begins to leave but stops. "You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

"That's not a surprise." She answered. "I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back."

"Now I'm hurt." Damon turns to leave again, but Bonnie runs up to them. "Tori!"

"Bonnie, what happened?"

* * *

Jeremy walks into the Mayor's office. Tyler is in there alone, drinking from a flask. "Sorry, I was just looking for the-"

"Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler cut him short.

"Hey look...I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy told him.

"Today has been a big day of sorries from people who really don't give a crap."

"I remember when my dad died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was." Jeremy remembered. "Anyway, I know how hard all this is."

"The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick." Tyler said.

"Yeah, yeah he was."

"I found this in his desk." He holds the flask to Jeremy, he hesitates. "He won't mind, he's dead."

"Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?" Jeremy takes the flask and drinks from it.

Mason arrives. "Hey, what's going on in here Tyler?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Tyler replied.

Mason looks at Jeremy. "You have somewhere else to be?" Jeremy gives him the flask and leaves. Mason drinks from it and gives the flask to Tyler.

* * *

Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking. "The Lockwoods have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine explained.

"Yeah, why did you and Marie want them dead? You're the ones who turned most of them."

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan." Katherine replied. "Just ask John Gilbert."

They both stop walking. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan says.

"But you have." Katherine smiled. "You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy."

"Don't flirt with me Katherine." He shook his head. "I'm not Damon and your not Marie; I haven't spent one hundred and forty five years obsessed with you."

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else."

"I was never in love with you, Katherine." Stefan said. "You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real."

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." Katherine presses her finger against his chest.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been." He told her. "So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out."

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan?" She asked, "I came back for you."

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you."

She takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it. "You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." She removes the iron stem and flees.

* * *

Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth. "You gonna be okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, it will heal." He answered.

She looked at him. "That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me."

Damon arrives with Tori. "I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Stefan pulls his shirt down. "We got a crazy ex on the loose." He looks at Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

Tori scoffs. Damon looks at her. "And Marie don't like competition." He winked.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan spoke.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after her." He pointed at Tori.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy." Elena announced, she looked at her sister. "Coming?"

Tori nodded. "Let us know when you guys are done." Both Elena and Tori leaves.

"So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan stated.

"Why?!" Damon asked. "I'd fight me."

"Katherine and Marie are gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?"

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon told him.

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." He shook his hea.d

"I kissed Tori."

"Because you feel something for her," Stefan announced. "Because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Marie come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, they will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." He looks at Damon and leaves.

* * *

At the Gilbert house, John is preparing his luggage. Jeremy enters the room. "Jeremy."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm packing, leaving." He replied.

"So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?" Jeremy questioned.

"Not all, but enough. For now." He nodded. "Can you tell Elena and Tori I said goodbye?"

"Why don't you tell them yourself?"

J"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires." He told him. "That's what I know; that's what your father knew."

"My father would have seen things differently." Jeremy argued.

"No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it."

"That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?" Jeremy questioned.

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident." John said. "There's nothing that can save us from that."

"I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me.'

"He would think that you're still young." John replied. "You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility."

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy said.

"Sooner or later you'll have to."

* * *

Tyler is in his father's office. He picks up a picture of him with his parents and looks at it. Suddenly, he smashes it against the desk. He proceeds to break all the other things on the desk. Carol walks in the room in shock. "

"Tyler! What are you doing?" Carol asked.

"I hate him."

"Oh, don't say that, honey." She gently touches his shoulder to try and calm him. Tyler shoves her onto the couch.

"Let go of me!" He snapped.

Mason enters the room and rushes over to Tyler. He pushes him down on the floor.

"Get off of me!" Tyler demanded.

"Hey, Tyler! Hey, hey!" Mason tried to calm him.

"I said get off me!"

"Tyler!"

"Get off me!"

"Look at me. Look at me. Calm down. Settle down." Tyler stops fighting Mason. Carol gets up, but is still in shock.

"Oh, God." She breathed.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House, Damon walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out but stops. "Very brave of you to come here." He turns his head.

Marie is sitting on the couch. "I wanted to say goodbye." She told him.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"I know where I'm not wanted."

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." Damon smirked.

Marie scoffs. "Ouch." Damon drinks his drink and starts to walk out of the room. Marie superspeeds in front of him. "What, no goodbye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et. cetera." She replied.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Marie. What are you up to?"

"Trust me Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know that you're only capable of one." She inches closer towards his lips. He turns and walks away. She rushes in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. She pushes him down to the floor and lays on top of him. "My sweet, innocent Damon."

He turns himself on top of her and grabs her by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation, he kisses her.

"That's more like it."

They continue to kiss. Marie superspeeds Damon against the wall. She rips his shirt open. They continue kissing. Damon knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Marie down onto the table. He continues kissing her neck, then pauses.

"Okay, wait, brief pause." Damon said. Marie pushes him off of her and stands up.

"I have a question. Answer it and it's back to fireworks and rockets red glare. Answer it right and I'll forget the last one hundred and forty five years that I've spent missing you. I'll forget how much I loved you, I'll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That's the beauty of eternity."

He gently caresses her face. "I just need the truth, just once."

"Stop." She place a finger on his lips. "I already know your question and its answer. The truth is ... I've never loved you. You was just a toy...part of the game" She takes his hands off her face and leaves an upset Damon standing there.

* * *

Tori exits the bathroom leaving Elena in there. She goes into her bedroom. Damon is sitting on her bed. She is startled by his appearance. "Oh god, you scared me."

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." He told her.

"Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us." She thanked him. "For me."

" That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis."

"Have you been drinking?" Tori asked. Damon holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little. "And you're upset. That's not a good combination."

"No, I'm not upset." He laughed a little. "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

"Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care."

Damon looks up at her. "You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?" He questioned.

"Damon..." She whispered.

"That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Tori. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." He gets up and walks towards her. "And you're lying to me, you're lying to Elena, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No."

He grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. She pulls away from him. "Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?"

"Lie about this."

"Stop it!" Tori snapped. "You're better than this, come on."

"That's where you're wrong." Damon tires to kiss her again, but Tori is prepared this time and pushes him back. "No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...this can't happen"

Jeremy hears the commotion and looks in the doorway. "Tori, what's going on in here?" He asked.

Damon and Tori look at him. She pulls her wrists out of Damon's grasp. "Nothing, Jeremy." She replied. "It's okay, just go back to bed."

"No, it's not okay, Tori." He looks at Jeremy and then at Tori. "He wants to be a vampire." He rushes at Jeremy and pushes him agaisnt the wall.

"No, Damon, stop it!" Tori called.

Damon is choking Jeremy. "You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" He snaps Jeremy's neck. Elena hears the commotion and runs in the room to see Jeremy on the floor, dead.

"Damon! NO!"

Both girls rushes over to Jeremy and knelt either side of him. Damon looks at Tori and leaves. Elena clutches Jeremy in horror and then she notices John's magical ring on Jeremy's finger. She is slightly relieved by this.

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion, Tyler is sitting on the couch, Mason enters the room and sits down across from him. "Your mom's out." He told Tyler. "I think she popped a couple of pharmacueticals."

"I didn't mean to freak her out." Tyler admitted. "I don't know why I get like this."

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood."

"So how'd you get the chill gene?" Tyler asked.

"I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it." Mason answered.

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler told him.

"None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler."

* * *

Tori and Elena is on the floor, Elena is cradling Jeremy in her arms. Stefan is standing behind them. "He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew." Stefan said.

"He didn't see the ring." Tori shook her head.

"It's Marie." Stefan replied. "She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him."

"There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore." Tori told him, "He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish."

Tori start to criy. "I hate him" She whispered the tears away.

Stefan kneels down next to her and comforts her. He patted her knee. "I know. I know."

Suddenly, Jeremy wakes up. Stefan takes his face and looks in his eyes. "Is he okay? Stefan, is he okay?" Elena questioned.

"He's okay. Shhh, you're okay."

"He killed me! Damon killed me!" Jeremy announced.

Elena embraces him and smiles. "It's okay. Oh God."

* * *

At Mystic Falls Hospital, Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and sees Katherine and Marie, who she thought was Elena and Tori.

"Elena?" She questioned, "Tori?"

"Hey Caroline." Katherine greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"My name is Marie and this is my sister Katherine." Marie told her. "I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."

"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline questioned.

"Game on."

"What?" Marie grabs one of Caroline's pillows and pushes it down over her face. Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Marie takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline. She turned to sister, "Game on" She repeated. They walk out of the room.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoy :). Please review, favorite, alert...**

**Thanks for reading :-)**


	2. Brave New World

**Twice the Love: Twice the Trouble**

**2x02**

**Brave New World**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Tori and Marie.**

* * *

At the Mystic Falls hospital, Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room. The nurse is the only one in sight. "Excuse me? Where is everyone?" Caroline questioned.

"It's the middle of the night honey." The nurse told her.

"It is? Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?" She asked.

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friends Tori and Elena stepped by."

"They did?" Caroline asked, "Yeah, they did but they said their name were Marie and Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven." The nurse told her.

"But I'm hungry."

"You should go back to sleep." The nurse suggested.

She goes toward the room but then she stops. "What is that smell?"

"Back to bed." The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room. She goes toward the pouch and touches it but the nurse arrives. "What are you doing in here?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"You need to go back to bed."

She takes Caroline to her room and leaves. Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the blood pouch from her pocket. She drinks but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the pouch on the floor. She looks down at the pouch on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

* * *

At the Mystic Falls high school, everyone is preparing the carnival. Tori, Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything. "They looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie said referring to Maria and Katherine.

"They are our ancestors." Elena replied. "Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria."

"Your vampire ancestors and they didn't just resemble you like a family members would." Bonnie said. "They were you."

"I don't know, I can't explain it." Elena answered. "It's creepy, that's all I got."

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" She looked at both Elena and Tori.

"We don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Tori answered.

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?"

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" Tori replied. She gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie. "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie shook her head.

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena joked.

"Obviously." They all laugh.

* * *

Jeremy and Stefan are in the hallway against Jeremy's locker, Stefan had a small vial of watered down vervain "It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan said.

Jeremy smelt it. "It protects me from compulsion."

"Vervain is toxic to vampires."

"Like poison?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's very poisonous." Stefan replied. "It keeps them out of your head."

"But why vervain?"

"Don't know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires." Stefan shrugged.

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy questioned.

"Right but it has to be wood." He said.

"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you." Jeremy smirked.

"Jeremy, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation." He told him.

J"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it."

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right?" Stefan said. "He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward."

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" Jeremy asked.

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena." Just then Elena arrives. "Hello Elena"

"Hey, did you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish." Jeremy says sarcastically. "It's gonna be epic!" He slams his locker before leaving.

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal." Stefan told her.

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena replied.

"That was what we were doing here?"

"Yes, we all are." She answered. "We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered."

"Got it!" Stefan said.

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl." She smiled. "Do you see a running theme here?"

"Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?"

"Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss." She told him.

"Unfortunately Marie showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilterr, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?"

* * *

At the Lockwood's Mansion, Damon is in the living room with Carol Lockwood. "So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked.

"Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon replied.

"Which brings me to my next subject." Carol said. "With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you."

"Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires."

Mason and Tyler enter the house. Carol closes the door of the living room.

"Is it safe to talk?" Damon asked.

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason." Carol told her. "He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now."

Damon is listening to their conversation with his supernatural hearing.

* * *

"What was that? Like seven?" Tyler questioned.

"Six." Mason replied. "I don't count the last one. You crawled it."

Tyler scoffed. "What?"

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker."

"Yeah, okay." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Shoes off. Mud, my mom..." He gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah." Mason sits down and removes his shoes. "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?"

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no."

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" Mason questioned.

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler told him.

"You black out?"

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage." He nodded.

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason questioned.

"All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it."

* * *

Damon is still listening to Tyler and Mason's conversation. He looked forward to see Carol has been talking all a long.

"More tea? Damon?" She asked.

"Oh yes, please. Thank you Carol."

* * *

Back At the Mystic Falls hospital, Caroline is in her room. The curtains are drawn except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tries to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when it burns. Matt arrives with a tray of food. "Your mom said you're not eating."

Caroline scrunch up her nose. "It's gross."

"It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross." Matt replied. He goes toward her to kiss her but there's the sunlight between them. "She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning."

"Morning? I need to get out tonight." She told him.

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline." Matt replied. "I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie, Tori and Elena have it."

"I'm not neurotic." She protested.

"Yeah you are but it's cute so-"

"Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing." She said.

"It's because you're sitting in the dark." He begins to open the curtains.

"No don't!"

Matt opens the curtains. Caroline runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid the light. "What the hell?"

"Just close it, please." She begged.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Close it!" She ordered. He closes the curtains. "I'll just come back later, okay?" He said before leaving.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding house, Damon is pouring a blood pouch in a glass. Stefan arrives. "Care for one?" Damon asked.

"No, thank you." Stefan denied. "I'm not hungry, just ate."

"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back?" Damon asked. "I mean, surely they talk."

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan replied.

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Tori worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation."

"Have you heard from Marie or Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon told him.

"Is this your new obsession?"

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town." Damon replied. "Fine, I'll drop it."

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine and Marie, you do know that right? We have no idea what they're up to." Stefan said.

"Sure we do. Katherine came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!"

* * *

At the Mystic Falls hospital, Caroline is putting on her jewelry. She puts on the necklace Elena gave to her but It burns her skin so she throws it on the floor. The nurse arrives and picks it up. "That's pretty" She smiled.

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me." Caroline replied.

The nurse leaves, Caroline drinks blood from a pouch. She looks at her in the mirror, her face is changing and her fangs appear. She screams, the nurse arrives.

"What's wrong?"

Caroline strangles the nurse and pushes her against the wall. "You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" She compels her.

"I can't tell anyone." The nurse replied.

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline asked confused.

"I'll do what you say."

"Good, because I'm starving." She bites her.

* * *

At the Mystic Falls high school. It's the carnival, Bonnie is talking to Tori and Elena. "The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." Bonnie told them.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club." Tori said. "Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth."

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie replied.

"You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?"

"Go figure." They laugh, Elena looks at a man who is repairing one of the stands. "Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival." Elena says.

"That'll be me." Carter replied.

"Okay, great."

He looks at Bonnie. "Wow, what do you need beautiful?" He asked.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers?" Bonnie questioned.

"Why don't you show me the problem?"

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." Elena nudged her with a smile.

"Okay, come on." Both Bonnie and Carter left. Tori and Elena looked at each other and they couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lockwood's mansion, Mason is in his brother office, looking for something. He searches everywhere. Tyler arrives. "What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you." Mason replied.

"You looking for something?"

"Yeah actually." He answered. "You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?"

"You drained your trust fund already?" Tyler asked.

"I did that when I was 22." Mason told him. "No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still be in the house here somewhere."

"What's it look like?"

"It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value." Mason answered.

"Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess." Tyler replied.

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Back t the Mystic Falls high school, Jeremy is buying popcorn. Damon approaches him. "Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive."

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy questioned.

"A hundred and fifty years too old." Damon smirked.

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are."

Damon catches him and takes him away from the crowd. "So please tell me that that is not a threat."

"Maybe it is." He shows him the ring and Damon chokes him from behind.

"This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." He releases him. "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." Damon holds up Jeremy's ring; he stole it from his hand. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on" He throws the ring at Jeremy and leaves.

* * *

Caroline is dressed and on the phone. "The doctor said I'm good as new." She announced. "He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this."

She hangs up; the nurse is sitting on Caroline's bed. She has a bandage on her wound on the neck. "It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that."She looks at the bandage. "Okay, now what's the story?"

"My husband likes to get kinky." The nurse replied.

"Yes, good." Caroline grinned. "Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the commitee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous." She takes her bag. "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to-"

"Forget what?" The nurse asked, she was compelled by accident.

"I don't know how that works but it's brilliant." Caroline said before leaving.

* * *

Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling. Stefan arrives. "You're lurking."

"I'm observing." Damon replied.

"More like obsessing." Stefan said.

Tyler wins. "He's got strength."

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength." Stefan shrugged. "You're reaching."

Mason arrives to do arm wrestling against Tyler. "I bet I could beat you." He challenged.

"Enter the uncle." Damon announced.

Stefan shook his head, "That's ridiculous."

Mason beats him. "Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler questioned.

"Stefan wants to go." Damon put his brother up.

Stefan shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." Stefan joins Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon cheered.

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan told Mason. "Your brother's wrong." He start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. Mason beats him.

Stefan rejoins Damon. "You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon growled.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan replied.

"Come with me." They go in the hallway. "Is he...?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense."

"What is up with that family?" Damon questioned. "They're not vampires, what the hell are they?"

"Maybe they're ninja turtles" Stefan joked.

"You're not funny" Damon told him.

"Or zombies, werewolves."

"No comedic timing at all." Damon turns his head and sees Carter repairing something.

"What? What are you up to?" Stefan questioned.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles."

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan said.

Damon goes toward Carter. "Hey you!" He called.

"I have a name." Carter told him.

"Yeah I don't care." He catches his shoulders and compels him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan spoke.

"It's just an experiment." Damon told Stefan, he looked back at Carter. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down." Carter repeated.

"I know you won't." He releases him, Carter leaves.

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage."

"What's that going to accomplish?" He questioned.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives. "Hey Blondie, they let you out?"

"I remember." Caroline announced.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." She replied.

"You're crazy." Damon said.

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces."

"You can't remember." Damon said. "It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a-"

She smiles. "I have a message from Marie, she said "Game on"."

"Wait-"

She pushes him with strength, he falls on the floor. "You suck." She spat before leaving.

* * *

Tori is talking with a girl when Damon arrives. "Tori."

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me." Damon told her.

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." Tori said.

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Tori." She follows him.

* * *

Tyler is going in the parking lot; Stefan follows him and hides himself to observe the scene. Carter arrives and pushes Tyler."Watch where you are going." Tyler told him.

"You got a problem?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, you walked right into me." Tyler replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tyler questioned.

"You're kidding right?" Tyler laughed a little. Carter pushes him again. "You better back off" Carter pushes him. "You hit me again, I swear to god-"

Carter punches him in the face. They fight, Mason arrives. Mason pushes Carter away.

"Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" He asked.

Mason struggles with him but Carter punches him in the face and pushes him against a car. Mason makes some supernatural moves, his eyes change, and they are yellow and glow.

"Your eyes." Tyler said. Mason hits Carter; he falls on the floor. Mason and Tyler leave.

Stefan arrives to help Carter. "You alright man?"

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked.

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

* * *

Caroline rejoins Matt at the ring toss. "What are you doing here?" Matt questioned.

"They discharged me, all better." Caroline replied.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Caroline nodded. "I feel pretty good."

"Yeah, 'cause earlier you were-"

"I'm all better." She kisses him. "All better."

"Okay, you want to give it a shot?" He gives him one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks 3 bottles. "Woah, hey, nice shot, killer."

"They must already have been broken." He embraces her. She looks at his neck. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"I got to go." She leaves and he follows her.

"Wait Care, are you okay, I mean-"

"Just leave me alone!" She leaves.

* * *

Elena, Stefan, Tori and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline. "How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I fed her blood and Marie obviously killed her and A plus B equals-" Damon explained.

"But why?" Elena asked.

"Because she is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon replied.

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan questioned.

"It means they're playing dirty, they want us to know." Damon replied.

"But why Caroline?" Tori spoke up.

"I don't know."

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan announced.

"Oh I think she does." Damon said. "All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her." Stefan announced.

"Yep and kill her."

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena told him.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon replied.

Stefan shook his head. "Damon, absolutely not."

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan?" Damon asked. "Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and-"

"It's not an option Damon." Tori told him.

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." Damon said.

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan replied.

"It's the only way."

* * *

Caroline is alone crying when she sees Carter. He's bleeding. She realizes she wants his blood and giving in.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Carter asked.

"I'm so sorry."

"What?" He asked confused. She rushes over him and bites him. She drinks his blood draining him dry.

* * *

Matt is talking with Bonnie. "She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt said, talking about Caroline.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day." Matt explained. "Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next."

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie told him.

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it."

* * *

Damon is looking for Caroline; he finds a stake on the floor. He takes it. Tori and Stefan are looking for her too. Elena had gone off to look for Jeremy.

"You agree with Damon, don't you? Stefan?" Tori questioned. Stefan punches the side of a trailer. "Stefan. Hey."

"Damon's right, not about what we should do but about what's gonna happen." Stefan replied. "Marie and Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence.

"We can't let it end that way. They're doing this to me and Elena, aren't they?" Tori asked.

"No, Katherine's doing it to me."

* * *

At the Lockwood's mansion, Mason and Tyler are entering the house. "Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence." Tyler says.

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason warned.

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler asked.

"Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back." Mason replied.

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler told him.

"I'm not lying."

"I saw something!" Tyler said

"You didn't see anything." Mason replied.

"I saw your eyes, they glowed."

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason told him.

"Reflection of a car headlight..." Tyler scoffed.

Mason nodded. "Yes."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" Mason growled. Tyler walks away.

* * *

Elena soon meets up with Stefan and Tori. They were still looking for Caroline. Stefan notices something different in the air.

"Where could she be?" Tori asked.

Elena looks at Stefan. What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?" Elena questioned.

"Blood, I can smell blood." Stefan replied.

* * *

Caroline is crying next to Carter's body. Damon arrives. She has blood all over her face. "He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" She whimpered.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon told her.

"You can?"

"Yeah, I have to." He replied.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"The only thing I can do." He said. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Please don't!" Caroline begged. "I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you are already dead."

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!" She begged.

"Okay."

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline begged again.

"Okay, okay." He embraces her and is about to kill her with the stake but Stefan arrives and rushes over to stand between them. "Stefan!"

Tori and Elena is standing with Caroline. She thinks they are Katherine and Marie. "Get away from me! You killed me!" She told her.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. It wasn't us!" Tori assure her. "You know that! That was Katherine and Marie."

"No! Then why did they look like you?!" Caroline questioned. "And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena spoke up.

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan told her.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight."

"Oh yeah it is." He picks up the stake and rushes over them but Tori puts herself in front of Caroline. "Damon, she's my friend." She told him. Damon hesitates, staring at Tori who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm.

"Whatever happens, it's on you."

Bonnie arrives. "Caroline?" She asked.

"It's okay, come on."

Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face. "No, you're not; you can't be." She touches her and is horrified by the truth.

"Bonnie?"

She sees the body. "Oh god!"

"Bonnie..."

* * *

Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. Elena followed aswell. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline whimpered.

"No, she's just in shock, we all are." Elena told her.

"And what about Matt?" She cries.

"Hush." Stefan cooed her. "One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on."

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!"

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" He told her.

Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic. "Why does this keeping happening to my face?!"

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" His face has changed too. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." His face is normal again. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try."

She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again.

"That's good"

"Why did Marie do this to me?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." He embraces her. Elena couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Tori is still with Bonnie. "I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said.

Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands. "Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." He looks at Tori. "I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this."

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Tori spoke up.

"Everything that happens is his fault Tori." She told her.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Tori asked. Bonnie creates a fire, the fire goes toward Damon. "Bonnie stop it!" Damon is burning. "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!"

Damon is still burning. "Bonnie!" She jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm. The fire is vanquished as Bonnie's concentration is broke.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie questioned.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Tori looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie. They leave.

* * *

Elena is at her locker. Stefan arrives. "Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her later." Stefan told her.

"What about the guy that she-"

"It's taken care of." Stefan replied.

"Damon's right, isn't he?" Elena asked. "It won't end well for her."

"No, I'm gonna make sure that he's wrong."

Elena shook her head. "I just can't believe what this day has turned into."

"Not your normal day, huh?"

"I was stupid to think that it could be." Elena said. "I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and my twin and I have a doppelgänger's who's hell-bent on destroying all of us."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is." He touches her face. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan." She leaves.

"Good night"

* * *

At the Lockwood's mansion, Mason is talking with Carol. "I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house." Carol told him.

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason replied.

"Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies."She goes up the stairs, Tyler arrives.

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked.

"In a minute." He replied. "Good night mom."

"Good night Tyler." She said before leaving.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?" Mason questioned.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Alright."

He leaves. Tyler goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it. There's the moonstone Mason is looking for inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding house, Damon is pouring a glass of scotch. Jeremy is there behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy said.

"Yeah." Damon is going to drink.

"No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain."

"Why would you do that?" Damon asked.

Jeremy has a stake in his hands. "So I could stake you… with this." He throws the stake on the floor. Damon picks it up.

"You came here to kill me?"

Jeremy shrugged, "It's only fair, you killed me first."

"What made your wisen up?" Damon questioned.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too." Jeremy explained. "I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?"

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you."

"Dick." Jeremy hissed. He turns to leave.

"Wait." Damon called, "My father hated vampires too."

"He did?

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." He shows him the stake. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks."

* * *

At the Forbes' house, Caroline is laying on her bed when someone opens the window. She goes next to the window with her super speed. It's Matt. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt replied.

"You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon."

"You've been dodging me all day." Matt told her. "I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now." He replied. "I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way." She kisses him and they embrace each other. Her face is changing so she takes a few breaths and her face becomes normal again.

* * *

At the Gilbert's house, Elena is sleeping; Stefan enters the room by the window. He kisses her on the cheek, she wakes up. "Hi." She greeted, "What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn." Stefan replied. "Come with me."

* * *

They are at the carnival. It's empty. "Stefan what are we doing here?" She asked. "We could get caught."

"I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan told her.

"Stefan-"

"We have to take these moments, Elena." He said. "What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can't forget to live it."

"But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?" He asked.

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight."

She holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down. She laughs. "What?"

"It's just so nice to see you laugh." He smiled. They kiss.

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?"

"No, it's not." He replied honestly.

* * *

**A/N **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Please review, fav and alert! Thank you! :)**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Twice the Love: Twice the Trouble**

**2x03**

**Bad Moon Rising**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Tori and Marie.**

* * *

Alaric arrives at the Salvatore's house, Elena, Stefan, Tori and Damon was already there.

Stefan smile. "Thanks for coming, Rick."

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon questioned.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric mentioned.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan told him.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked.

"Well, you wouldn't." Damon replied. "But your dead not dead vampire wife might."

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena added.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan mentioned. Alaric nods. "Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction."

Damon smirks. "Like that amazing vampire story."

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope."

"Wait, like werewolves?" Tori questioned.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said.

"Is it?" Stefan asked.

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?"

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion Tyler observing Mason. Mason is going outside the house, he's going to run. Mason running in the woods. Tyler is following him. Mason goes into the ruins.

* * *

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric questioned.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon replied.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan told him. "It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Tori spoke up.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke." Alaric said. "I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing."

"So can we get access to it?" Damon sighed when Alaric din't answer. "Rick, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

* * *

Matt is knocking at Caroline's door. Caroline is in the house but she can't answer because of the sunlight. "Caroline. Caroline!" Called.

He calls her on her phone but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message. "Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." He hangs up and leaves.

* * *

Jenna and Alaric are talking and waiting for Elena and Tori. "It's been a while" Jenna said awkwardly.

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy." Alaric replied.

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena and Tori have a connection to her mother." Jenna said. "I appreciate you bringing her along today."

"Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know." He told her. "Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can-"

"Uh…no, don't do that." Jenna stopped him. "Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing." Damon is honking. "Elena?! Tori?! Are you coming?" She looks at Alaric. "Do what you need to do okay?"

Stefan, Elena and Tori are going down the stairs. "Hey, are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, just, men and their baggage." Jenna answered.

They go outside. Damon is waiting at the car. "Sorry you can't come too, Stef"

Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon and Tori. They just stood their awkwardly. After Elena and Stefan pulled away, she got in the car.

"Call me if you need anything" Stefan announced.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon put his hand around Tori's shoulder and she shrugged him off. "Okay, time to go" He goes into the car, Tori too.

* * *

At the Lockwood's mansion, Tyler is talking with his mother. "Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" He asked.

"The old Lockwood estate?" Caroline questioned.

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" He asked again.

"It was the original plantation house." She answered. "Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it."

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?"

Carol shook her head. "We don't talk about those kind of rooms."

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days." She told him.

Mason enters the room. "Hey." He greeted. "What you guys are talking about?"

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property." Tyler replied. "Taking some friends over the swim hole."

"Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable." Carol told him.

"Of course."

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie are sitting at a table, at Mystic Grill. "I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." Bonnie says.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire." Stefan explained.

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out."

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan." Bonnie replied. "I can't make it easier for her to do it again."

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive." Stefan told her. "Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Tori, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity."

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?"

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie admitted.

"Then trust me." Stefan told her.

* * *

Damon, Tori, Elena and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke. Damon looks at Tori. "How are you doing back there?" Damon asked. "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"I don't think she's pretending." Alaric muttered. "You did kill her brother."

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life."

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena spoke up.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked.

"Did you?" Tori questioned.

"Yes"

"You're lying" She told him.

"Tori, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's grimoire in her hands. Caroline has the ring in her hands. "So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline questioned.

"Hey, if you don't want it-"

"No, no, she wants it" Stefan stopped her.

"Now what?" Caroline asked.

"Now is the part where I explain the rules." Bonnie replied. "The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone-"

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone"

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you" Bonnie told her.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline reminded her.

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline Iremember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed."

Caroline puts the ring on the bed. "Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?"Bonnie opens a little bit the curtain. The sun is going on the ring. Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them. "All done"

She gives the ring to Caroline. She takes the ring and puts it on her finger. "So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?"

"Caroline" Stefan said.

"I just want to make sure that worked."

Bonnie opens the curtain. "It worked"

"What if it hadn't Bonnie ?!" Caroline questioned.

Bonnie looks at Stefan. "She's all yours" She takes the grimoire and leaves.

* * *

Alaric, Elena, Tori and Damon arrive at Duke.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric arrive at an office. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier"

"Yes, of course." She smiled. "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore" She looks strangely at Elena and Tori. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys"

Alaric stopped her. "These are my friends Tori, Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there." Vanessa replied. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not"

"It's this way" She opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She leaves.

Alaric, Damon, Elena and Tori are looking everywhere.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked.

Vanessa comes back with a crossbow, pointing it at Elena. Tori notice her and pushes Elena out the way just as Vanessa shoots an arrow. Damon puts himself in front of Tori to protect her. He receives the arrow in his back. Alaric catches her and pushes her against the wall.

Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back. "Pull it out. I can't reach it Tori. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts" He told her. She removes the arrow. "That bitch is dead." Damon hissed.

"You're not gonna kill her." Elena spoke up.

"Watch me."

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Tori told him.

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you?" Damon questioned. "You're severely overestimating yourself."

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively." Tori folded her arms. "Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want."

"You're trying to manipulate me."

"If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty." She held her hands up. She looks at him and leaves.

* * *

Alaric is with Vanessa."Please!" She begged. "I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Marie or Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research."

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric replied. Elena, Tori and Damon arrive.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, this is my sister Tori Gilbert." Elena introduced. "We're Isobel's daughters and descendants of Katherine and Marie Pierce."

"And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Tori told her.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now."

"Look, we need your help okay?" Tori said ignoring Damon. "We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

* * *

Caroline and Stefan are in the woods, hunting. "

"So what I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan replied.

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" She asked.

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire." He said. "Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."

"No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there!" Caroline babbled on. "And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!" She look at him to see him laughing. "And now you're laughing at me."

Stefan shook his head. "No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…"

"What?!"

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean… as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified." He explained.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but… hey, listen, let's hunt okay?" He said. "And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He replied. "Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."

"Okay."

* * *

At Duke University, Vanessa is bringing a box to Elena and Tori. "This box checks Katherine and Marie's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa said.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena questioned.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa replied.

There is vervain in the box. Tori looks at Damon and gives some of it to Vanessa. "Here, take this."

They are whispering. Damon is in the other room, looking for information. "Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked.

"Nope, not at all." Damon replied.

"Can he hear us?"

"No, that would be creepy." He said.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa joked. "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." Damon smirked.

"No, that he can't do." Tori replied. "He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, Damon smiles.

* * *

Everyone is at the swimming hole. "Is it me or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asked.

Matt nodded. "All class."

"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked.

"I wish I knew." Matt replied.

"You guys are on the outs already?"

"No." He shook his head. "We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt spots Mason arriving. "What's your uncle doing here?"

Tyler rejoins him at the car. "You busting us or you joining us?"

"Neither." Mason replied. "Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark."

"What happens after dark?" Tyler questioned.

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason answered which made Tyler laugh. "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer."

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere."

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler told him.

Mason leaves, he passes next to Stefan and Caroline. He looks at Stefan and Stefan looks at him. "Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked.

"My what? My "vampire serious look"?" Stefan questioned.

"Hum hum." Caroline replied. "I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look"

"I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?"

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…"

* * *

Matt is alone, Amy Bradley joins him. "Hey Aimee." Matt greeted.

"You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Aimee told him.

He shows her his cast. "Not waterproof."

"Too bad." Aimee replied. "So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories."

"Uh, I don't know"

Caroline arrives. "Matt" She greeted.

"What the hell?" Matt asked. "I've been calling you"

"I know, I got held up but I'm here now" She looks at Aimee.

"Hi Caroline" Aimee said.

Caroline starts to compel her. "Go find somebody single to stalk, Aimee." Aimee leaves.

"Seriously?"

"She was flirting with you." Caroline told him.

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude." He said.

"You're mad?" Caroline questioned.

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend?" Matt said which came out as question. "It' kind of lame, Care." He looks at her and leaves.

Stefan approaches her. "Hey, I saw that. You compelled her."

"Yeah, she deserved it."

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind mess for shallow reasons" He told her.

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee freaking Bradley?" She asked frustratingly.

"You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you."

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues too." She rolled her eyes. "It's great"

"I told you this wasn't gonna be easy" Stefan said.

"Yeah, well, I might as well stay dead. My entire personality is killing me." She said. He smiles. "Shut up."

* * *

Elena, Tori, Damon and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information.

"Any luck?" Damon asked.

"There's nothing in here about Marie and Katherine that we don't already know." Tori told him.

"Ah, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." He replied.

"Now who's manipulating who?"

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric spoke up.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends." Vanessa said.

She gives them a book with drawings. "It's translate into the "curse of the sun and the moon"

"It's Native American." Alaric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon." Vanessa explained. "As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." Vanessa replied. "Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires."

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." He said.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" Elena questioned.

"To protect themselves." Vanessa replied. "Legend has it, a werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires."

* * *

It's night. Everybody is leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone. Stefan and Caroline are looking at him. "He's mad at me." Caroline said.

"Go talk to him. I'll wait." Stefan told her. His phone start to ring. He answer it: it's Elena. "Hey."

"Hi." Elena greeted. "Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in."

"What's up?"

* * *

Caroline rejoins Matt. "Still mad?"

"I thought we were passed all this insecurity stuff, Caroline." Matt said. "I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Caroline replied. "I don't need anything else. I'm sorry Matt, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry."

"I'm not kidding. I'm not gonna put up with the drama."

"No, no more drama. Just… I promise." She kisses him.

"Come on." They both leave.

* * *

Stefan is still on the phone with Elena. "I don't know what that means or if we should even believe it but it's a full moon, Stefan." Elena said. "After what you saw Mason Lockwood do."

"I'll be careful" Stefan assured her.

"There's one more thing."

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." Elena told him.

Stefan looks everywhere. He doesn't see Caroline or Matt. "Listen, I got to go. I'll see you when you get home okay?"

"Okay"

He hangs up and calls Caroline but she forgot her phone in her bag, in Matt's car. He goes in the woods.

* * *

Mason is chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins but Aimee and Tyler arrive so he's forced to leave.

"Not much farther, Aimee." Tyler told her.

"Really Tyler?" Aimee questioned. "You dragged me all the way out here?"

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party."

"Where are we going?" Aimee asked.

"It's right around this tree." Tyler replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, come on" They enter the ruin.

"What is this place?" Aimee asked.

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate." Tyler replied. "No one will know we're down here."

"Is everyone else coming?"

"Yeah, unless you rather I tell them not to" Tyler said.

"You're single, right?" Aimee asked simply.

"Oh yeah"

"Let's go"

* * *

Mason is running through the woods and tries to chain himself to a tree. He looks at the moon and begins to scream. He runs toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door. The car is moving a lot, he screams after that we hear something growling in the car.

* * *

Elena and Tori are looking in a box and finds a picture of Katherine and Marie. "Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena asked.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa replied.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me, Elena and Katherine and Marie?" Tori questioned.

"That's all she had on the, unfortunately but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, thying to undue their lives." Vanessa explained. "It's not exactly uplifting."

"And more things we already know." Elena said.

"I want to know why we look alike." Tori muttered.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon asked.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" She quetioned.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not goinna tell you with that attitude." He replied.

"That's no good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other."

* * *

At the Lockwood's old estate ruins, Tyler and Aimee are kissing.

"Wait, wait." Aimee pulled away. "No, I'm sorry."

"What's the deal? Come on." He leaned in.

"No, no, no." She pushed his away softly. "Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it."

"Then why did you come with me?"

"I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you." She replied. "I like Matt."

"Ouch. Um… okay." He said.

"I'm gonna go"

"Yeah"

"Sorry" She apologized before leaving.

* * *

Stefan is in the woods, looking for Caroline when he hears an animal growling. He sees Mason's cars and goes toward it. He sees chains on the floor and looks into the car and sees yellow eyes. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves.

* * *

At Duke University, Alaric and Vanessa are outside. "I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." Alaric said.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep?" She asked. "He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call."

"Hopefully I won't have to." He replied.

"But if you do…"

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." He told her.

"Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?" Vanessa asked.

"Isobel became her research." Alaric replied. "She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish."

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage."

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's… it's okay, it's really okay." He said. "It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it' time to move behind this."

* * *

A little while later, Elena, Tori, Damon and Alaric was in the car on the way back to Mystic Falls. Damon gives Tori and Elena a book. "You girls didn't dig deep enough."

Elena looks at the book and reads what's written on it. " _Petrova_. I saw this on a shelf." She remember.

"Katherine and Marie originally came from Europe. Petrova was their real name." Damon explained. "Katerina Petrova and Maria Petrova, to be exact"

"How did you know that?" Tori asked.

"Back when, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Damon replied. He smiled at her but she look away. "You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. I know you feel something for me. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?" He questioned.

"Thank you for the book, Damon." She ignored the questioned.

* * *

Caroline and Matt are in the woods, talking. "This looks like the spot." Matt said.

"For what?" Caroline asked.

They kiss. They hear an animal. "Did you hear that?" He asked. She looks at him and kisses him. He pushes him against a tree and kisses him again but Matt hurts himself. "Ah, damn."

"What happened?"

"I'm a klutz. What's the matter?" Matt shows Caroline his wrist. It's bleeding. Caroline starts to drink his blood. "Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!" Her face has changed; she stops and looks at him. "Caroline! Your face!"

She bites him on the neck and drinks his blood but Stefan arrives and takes her away from Matt. "Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Stefan demanded.

Her face is normal again but Matt faints and fall. "Oh my god."

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now." He told her. "We need to leave."

"What was that?"

"Matt, stay down. Do not move." He ordered. They hear noise all around them. "You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!"

They run and arrive to old ruins but Caroline stops. "Wait! What is it?!"

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan explained.

Tyler arrives. "Hey! What are you two doing?"

"What are you doing?"

The werewolf rushes into Caroline. She falls on the floor, the werewolf is on her. Stefan rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him. "No!" Tyler called. The werewolf looks at him and leaves.

* * *

Caroline is compelling Matt. "You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become."

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt nodded.

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck." Caroline compelled.

"It's weird; it just came out of nowhere."

She looks at him and rejoins Stefan. "What are we gonna do about Tyler?"

"I took care of it and I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood." Stefan told her.

"I can't believe I hurt him."

"I know" He agreed.

Caroline shook her head. "He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt."

"It's not going to get any easier." Stefan replied. "You're just gonna have to work that much harder."

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…"

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you." He said. "If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago."

"You ever think you should have?" She asked.

"I know I should have, I just can't"

* * *

Tyler is in the woods. He looks at Mason's car and Mason arrives. "Wanna toss me those?" Mason asked.

He passes him a bag. "It was you?" Tyler asked. Mason nods.

* * *

Matt is alone at a table, Aimee arrives and talks with him. Caroline looks at them and rejoins them. "Seriously Aimee?" Caroline asked.

"We were just talking." Aimee replied.

"Oh, that's what you call it?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Are you kidding me?" Matt asked frustratingly.

"No, I'm not Matt." Caroline replied. "She's into you and anyone can see it."

"Look, I'm sorry." Aimee apologized. "I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go." She leaves.

"Knock it off. What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that."

"I thought you said no more drama?" He asked.

"Well, I lied." She admitted.

"Just forget it, just forget all of it."

"So what, are you like breaking up with me?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." He looks at her and leaves.

* * *

At Gilbert's house, Jenna is in the kitchen; Alaric arrives.

"Rick, I wasn't expecting you, Tori and Elena until later." Jenna said.

He looks at her and kisses her. "I should have done that this morning." He smiled before kissing her again.

* * *

Tori and Damon are on the porch. "Road trips work well for us." He smiled.

"his doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." She told him.

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred."

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" She replied.

"No. No, I didn't. Marie really pissed me off and I snapped and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done of he wasn't wearing it." He admitted. "Tori, I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me" Tori replied. "The answer to your question, you have lost me forever."

"But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today." He said.

"You had information about Katherine and Marie that I needed to know." She shrugged.

"Marie lied to me about loving me but then she told me the truth." He said. "But you, your string me along. You and Marie have a lot more in common than just your looks." He looks at her and leaves.

* * *

Caroline is in her bed. She wakes up, Katherine and Marie are here "Elena? Tori?" Caroline questioned.

"Nope, try again." Katherine replied.

"Katherine and Marie."

Marie sits down on her bed; Caroline moves away from her. "Don't be frightened." Marie told her.

"We're going to have so much fun together." Katherine smiled.


	4. Memory Lane

**Twice the Love: Twice the Trouble **

**2x04**

**Memory Lane**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Tori and Marie.**

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

_Stefan and Katherine are dancing. "Look who found his dancing shoes." He tries to kiss her. "No touching, Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules." She smiled._

_"I thought you didn't believe in rules." Stefan said. He looked over to see Damon glaring at Marie's date. "My brother is still upset that Marie didn't let her take him"_

_"Well, Damon needs to concede that his not the best dancer." She looks at Damon. "Looks like he found someone to occupy his time."_

_Tori is with Damon, she was dressed in her everyday clothes. She looks at Stefan. "Tori." Stefan called._

_Katherine grabs Stefan' arm. "Stefan don't."_

_Tori leaves with Damon. Stefan follows them. "Tori!" He opens a door and arrives at the Mystic Grill. Tori is at the pool table._

_"It's your turn." Tori held out the pol stick. Stefan smiles but she was talking to Damon. "Be prepare to lose." He kisses Tori._

_Katherine is there in 1864 dress. "It's true isn't it. Damon and Tori..." He looks at Tori and Damon. "Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again."_

_Suddenly he is in 1864 again, at the Lockwood Mansion. "I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise." She kisses him._

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Day**

Stefan bolted awake from his nightmare. He's in his bed. 'Elena' is lying on his chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." He gets out of the bed with his powers. It was not Elena but Katherine. She sits down on the bed. "Katherine." He growled.

"You have to admit I am getting better at this." She smirked. "It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" He rushes over her but she pushes him and he falls. "Are we really gonna do this again? You both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you, Stefan." She told him. "Indulge me for a little while, please?"

"Why are you back in town?"

"3 reasons: you, you and you." She held up three fingers.

"You see, I can't quite get that down. Just kind of… gets stuck in my throat" He said.

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too." She ran her finger over his chest.

* * *

Tori is sitting at a table, alone. Damon arrives. "What do you want?" She asked.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." He said.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you." She gets up.

Damon grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

She pulled her arm from his grip. "I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you."

"Okay." He replied. "See you at Jenna's barbecue."

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?" Tori asked.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and…" He told her.

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

A woman arrives and gives him a box with a pie in it. "Perfect. Thank you." He thanked the lady. "I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way."

"What are you up to?" Tori questioned.

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the barbecue." He smiled before leaving.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion. "Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler asked.

"No, man, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house" Mason replied.

"Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!" Tyler told him.

"Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you." Mason told him.

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me."

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked again.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me." Mason said.

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?"

"I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't." Mason replied.

"You ever find that moon stone?" Tyler questioned.

"Do you know where it is?"

"What's so special about it?"

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later." He leaves. Tyler takes the moon stone from his pocket and looks at it.

* * *

At the Salvatore House, Katherine is in the living room, reading Stefan's journal. Stefan arrives. "You shouldn't read someone's journal" He told her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She replied. "It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read."

He takes the journal from Katherine's hands and gives her a glass of blood. "Damon's private stock."

"That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf siting.. That must have come as a surprise." Katherine said.

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"I know not to pet one." She replied. "Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon."

"And… how do you know this?" He asked.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?"

"Founding families." Stefan answered.

"Spearheaded by?" She asked.

"The Lockwoods."

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?" Katherine questioned.

"I was your escort." He replied.

"That was before you and Damon knew about mine and Marie's little secret."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

_Damon was making a speech. "Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the south."_

_"My honor Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George replied._

_Katherine, Marie and Stefan are drinking. Henry arrives. "Can we have a word Miss Katherine and Marie?" Henry asked._

_"Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration." Katherine told him._

_"Please, Miss Katherine" He begged. Katherine rolled her eyes before her and Marie followed him. "I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires."_

_"That's good news, Henry." Katherine replied. "That means we have nothing to worry about."_

_"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before."_

_"Then… it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation" Marie spoke up._

_"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry said._

_"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us." She looks at George Lockwood._

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Day**

"From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem." Katherine explained.

"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves." Stefan said.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family." She replied. "Not that they're all wolves."

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?" He questioned.

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." She drinks and puts the glass on the table. "My turn to ask a question." She takes Stefan's journal, takes her and Marie picture from it and shows it to Stefan. " Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

He moves toward her and touches her face. "What is it about you that makes me still care?" She kisses him but he put a vervain dart in her back. She falls on the couch.

Stefan attaches Katherine with chains in a chair, in a cell in the basement. "Now, where were we?" He asked. "That's right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you?"

"You don't have to do this."

"Answer the question." He ordered.

"I came back for you." She replied.

"We're gonna play by my rules now." Stefan puts on gloves, takes vervain, goes toward Katherine and puts the vervain on her cheek. Her skin burns. She screams. "Answer the question."

"You're going to torture me now?" She asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth."

"Later that night at the Founder's Ball-"

"I don't want to hear any more stories about the past." He cut her off.

"Yes you do, Stefan." She replied. "That's exactly what you want to hear."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

_It's the founder's ball. Marie is drinking, alone. George Lockwood rejoins her. "She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?" He said._

_"Your father has outdone himself." Marie announced._

_"Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year." George replied._

_"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me."_

_"Because you are stringing Damon along." He replied._

_"No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep." She said simply._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Relax, George. I know you know my secret" She told him._

_"This conversation is over."_

_He begins to leave but she catches his arm. "And I know your secret too and I know that you're extra strong, only not as strong." She releases him and smiles._

_"How do you know who I am?" He asked._

_"You think that my sister and I would settle into a town without knowing our enemies?" Marie asked._

_"What do you want?"_

_She smiles._

* * *

"What did he want?" Stefan asked. He takes a chair and sits down in front of her.

* * *

Tori, Elena and Jenna are in the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline.' Elena said, "She could use a day of distraction."

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about." Jenna replied, she looks at Tori. "Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a pity taker." Tori replied. "Come on Jenna, be nice."

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you."

Mason arrives. "Good news! I found the shot glasses!"

"That would be my exit." Elena said. She looked at Tori. " Come on" With that they both leave.

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna said.

"Like old times, huh?" Mason laughed a little. "Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man."

Alaric arrives. "Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already."

"Just happy to be invited." Mason replied.

Jenna looks at Alaric. "Thank Rick, it was his idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends." Alaric replied. "Dig up a little dirt."

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason said.

"I have no secrets." Jenna spoke. "Only dirty shame."

"To dirty shame." They clink glasses.

Damon arrives. "Hey." He greeted.

"Damon." Jenna tried not to glare.

"We were just doing shots." Alaric told him. "Let me give you a shot glass, buddy."

"Here. Use mine" She leaves. Alaric too.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon said.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood" Mason introduced holding out his hand.

"Oh sure. Damon Salvatore." He shook Mason's hand.

"I know. I heard great things about you."

"Really? That's weird 'cause I'm a dick." Damon shrugged.

* * *

Elena is on the porch, with Tori. Elena calls Stefan but he doesn't answer so she leaves a message. "Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can."

Caroline arrives and sits down with them. "Is that Stefan?"

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back." Elena replied. "I'm trying to decide if I should be worried."

"I'm sure he's fine" She eats chips. "God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself."

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline spoke.

"Caroline" Tori warned.

"He said that?" Elena asked.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there." Caroline told her. "It's why I had to break up with Matt."

Alaric arrives. "Hey! Food's ready, come get it."

"Finally, I'm starving." She goes inside.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore's House, Katherine and Stefan are still in the cell. "You know, we can sit here as long as you want." Stefan told her. "And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name on it."

"I've been doing all the talking, it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" Katherine questioned.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself." He reploed.

"Does she know that you love me?" She asked.

"I don't."

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan." She replied. "Don't you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken Marie and I in."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

_Katherine, Marie and Stefan walked into the Salvatore's house. Marie smiled as she watched Stefan and Katherine walk up the stairs._

_Katherine smiled. "I had a lovely time, Stefan"_

_"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked._

_"As long as I'm wanted." She replied. "Your father has been very kind to give my sister and myself a shelter."_

_"How could he not?" Stefan asked rhetorically. "Losing your family in the fire, greatfully you made it to Atlanta."_

_"So, I gather I'm wanted?"_

_"Uh, very much so." He replied. "I know… we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." He kisses her. "I am in love with you."_

_"There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan." She said. "Both me and my sister."_

_"More to learn and love."_

_"I must say good night." She told him._

_"Have I upset you?" He asked._

_"No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me." She told him. "Until tomorrow." She walks into her room. She touches her lips._

_Across the hall, Marie is in her bedroom listening to Stefan and Katherine. She turned to see Damon there. He goes toward her and kisses her. "What are you doing here?" She stopped him._

_"I told you I would come." He replied._

_"Well, I'm tired, you should go." Marie told him._

_"Did my little brother's confession to your sister overwhelm you?" He asked._

_"You need to leave."_

_"Is my love not enough?" Damon questioned._

_"I told you, I'm tired." She looked into his eyes and start compelling him. "I wish to be alone tonight. Please, leave."_

_"Good night Marie." He leaves._

* * *

Katherine nodded. "Go ahead Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine."

* * *

They are playing Pictionary. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna called out.

"Puppy!" Caroline added, "Puppy with a tutu!"

Damon shook his head. "No, no."

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna guessed.

"Dances with the wolves" Mason said with a sigh.

Damon smirked. "Mason wins…again."

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked.

* * *

Tori is in the kitchen, taking the pie from the box. Damon rejoins her. "Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy" He noted.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Tori asked.

"I want her to like me" He replied.

"How is operation Lockwood?" She questioned.

"He's my new BFF."

Jenna arrives. "There you are. Isn't this fun?"

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon smiled.

"Did I have a choice?"

"I know what you must think about me."

"No, you don't." Jenna replied. "You've never dated you; I have dated many you's."

"I'm a work in progress." He smirked. Tori gives her a cake knife from a set. Damon sees it. "These are fancy."

"Thanks. My mother's silver set."

Tori looks at Damon. He takes a knife from the set.

* * *

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming." Katherine said.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan replied.

"Only after I showed you who I really was." Katherine told him. "You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear."

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate."

"Love, hate, such a fine line, I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us." She explained, "But he was willing to strike a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Stefan asked.

"A deal to rid the town of vampires."

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

_Katherine, Marie and George are walking in the grounds of the Salvatore estate. "I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore." George mentioned. "The round up happens tonight."_

_"Good." Marie replied. "Insists that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."_

_"I will"_

_"27 vampires" Katherine added._

_"Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free" George told them._

_"Make sure you're not followed." Katherine said. "We need everyone to believe we perished in that fire"_

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Present Day**

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan questioned.

"Marie practically lit the match." Katherine shrugged.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out."

"Without blinking." She replied.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert's house, Damon puts the pie on the table, with a cake knife which was made of Silver. "Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested.

"Sure" Mason takes it with his hands, not with the knife. "I apologize, I'm an animal."

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake." Jenna added. "Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up."

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon smirked.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast?" He picked up his beer. "To new friends."

* * *

Caroline, Tori and Elena are in the living room. "Would we be the worst friends in the world if we abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" Tori asked.

"You want to leave?" Caroline asked.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena"

"Damon's got it under control here" Tori told her.

Caroline looked at Elena. "Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend."

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned." Elena replied. "You understand, right?"

"How about I drive you?"

"Are you sure?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elena smiled

Tori and Elena goes into Caroline's car. Caroline deflates a tire and goes into the car.

* * *

"What did George get in return?" Stefan questioned. "For giving you your freedom."

"Something he wanted desperately." She replied.

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No, you were running from something. What was it?" He asked.

" Everyone has a past, Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood." She explained. "Then Damon being Damon, nearly ruined everything."

"We came for you both, we tried to save you." Stefan told her.

"We didn't want to be saved."

"So then Damon and I died for nothing! For nothing!" He snapped.

"No, Stefan, you died for love!" She told him.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert's house, Damon is in the kitchen, Mason arrives. "Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero"." Mason mentioned.

"Well, I just happen to like "Guitar Hero"." Damon replied. "So you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree."

"Okay." Mason held his hand up. "Enough with the innuendos, you win, you're hilarious."

"Thank you"

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me?" Damon asked. "Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter; I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason told him.

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon snapped.

"That was a mistake." He replied.

"Really?"

"There was confusion; I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift." Mason explained.

"What, no obedience school?" Damon joked.

"I'm serious." Mason said. "Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?"

" lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family. Let's be above this." They shake their hands. Mason leaves and Damon takes a knife from the cutlery box.

* * *

Caroline is driving toward the boarding house with Elena and Tori. "Thanks for this, I appreciate it." Elena smiled.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline replied.

"Why are you being so snippy?" Tori asked.

"That's my own drama." Caroline told her. She looked at Elena. "I'm sure that you and Stefan will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success vampire-human coupling? I'm guessing nil."

"Okay Caroline."

"Sorry."

Elena turns up radio. "I love this song"

Caroline pushes a button on her steering wheel. "Whats playing?" She asked the voiceover.

"playing "We Radiate" By Goldfrapp." The radio voiceover replied.

"Ta-da" The tire bursts. "Oh crap" Tori Sighs.

* * *

"No more takers for drinks at the grill?" Mason asked. "It's like I am with a bunch of adults here"

"I prefer the term "Role model" " Jenna smiled.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason replied. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, I look forward to it."

"You know, I should probably head out too" Damon said. Mason leaves. "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess." Damon kisses her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna said.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

"I'm still deciding." She replied.

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." He leaves.

* * *

Somewhere in the road, Tori, Elena and Caroline are waiting for the tow truck. "Are you sure the tow's coming?" Tori asked. "We've been waiting forever."

"I know, it's weird. They said they'd be here by now." Caroline replied.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna call Jenna." Elena said.

"No!" Caroline stopped her. "Let me try the tow people again. And I'll use my mad girl voice."

"Can we just walk from here?" Tori questioned.

"I can't just leave my car"

"We'll come back for it." Elena told her.

"Just give me a minute, Elena" Caroline said.

"Caroline, what part of "I'm worried about Stefan" didn't sink in?" Elena asked.

"What's the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?" Caroline questioned.

"Okay, look." Elena replied. "I know that you're upset over Matt but will you stop projecting it onto me and Stefan please?"

"I'm not projecting anything!" Caroline snapped. "You're human, he's a vampire. You're gonna be 70 and in diapers and he's still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have his children, Elena! And you are too maternal to not have children!"

Tori was gobsmacked. "Caroline!"

"Where is this coming from?" Elena asked.

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Caroline told her.

"Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying." The tow arrives. "There's the tow, I'm gonna walk." Elena starts to walk of and Tori follows her.

"No, Tori, don't!" She catches Tori's arm.

"Caroline, you're hurting me." Tori told her.

"Don't leave me alone."

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?" The tow guy asked.

Tori is now looking at Caroline. "She did."

* * *

Mason parks his car, gets out and is approached by Damon. "Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason questioned.

"Nah, those got old" Damon shook his head. He stabs Mason with the silver knife but Mason removes the knife from his chest.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth." Mason told him. "Probably for moments like this."

"Dully noted."

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy."

* * *

Katherine is still attached to the chair in the cell. "Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you're just playing another game?" Stefan asked.

"Have you not heard a word that I've said?" Katherine groaned. "I've answered that question 5 times over now."

"Oh good, make it six."

"I want what I want, Stefan and I don't care what I have to do to get it." She told him. "My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

"Come on Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead, you would have done it by now." Stefan replied.

"Still can. If I have to, I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it." She shrugged.

He rushes over her with a stake but he throws it. "I guess you don't hate me as much as you thought you did. I don't want you seeing Elena anymore. If you don't remove from your life, I will kill everyone that she loves while she watches and then I will kill her while you watch."

He rushes over her again and strangles her. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands. "Don't you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you."

"Don't even think about" Marie said from the doorway. She throws him against the wall while Katherine releases herself.

"I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years." Katherine told Stefan. "You caught me by surprise once, I wasn't gonna let it happen again. It doesn't hurt me, Stefan."

"What? Why?" Stefan asked.

"I told you, I missed you Stefan. I just wanted to spend some time with you." She smiled.

They all hear Tori and Elena enter the house. Marie looks at Stefan, smiles and puts a stake in his leg. Both Katherine and Marie leaves.

* * *

Upstairs Tori and Elena are in the living room. They both turn around and sees Katherine and Marie.

"You must be Elena." Katherine spoke up.

"And your the sister, Tori." Marie pointed.

"How is this possible?" Elena asked.

"How do we look exactly alike?" Tori questioned.

Neither Marie or Katherine answer, they continue to look Elena and Tori from top to bottom. Marie touches Tori's neck with one finger and goes behind her. "You're asking the wrong questions."

Stefan arrives. "Elena?! Tori?" They turn their heads. Marie and Katherine are not here anymore. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Tori muttered.

"Not really." Elena replied. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." They embrace each other.

* * *

At Mystic Grill, Caroline is in the bathroom. She looks in the mirror. Katherine and Marie are behind her.

"Katherine. Marie" Caroline spoke.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Marie questioned.

"I tried okay? But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend." Caroline replied.

"Occupy her." Katherine snapped. "That's all I asked."

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to her."

"I hope so because let's not forget. I already killed you once; I can easily do it again." Katherine glared.

* * *

Tyler is searching online about the moonstone as Mason arrives. "How was that barbecue?" Tyler asked.

"Not great. Are you still pissed?: Mason asked.

"Are you still keeping secrets?" Tyler answered with a question.

"Yep."

"Then I'm still pissed." Tyler replied. "Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be."

"Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is then tell me." Mason said.

"Tell me how the curse's trigger"

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else. I don't want that for you." Mason told him.

"I think I can handle knowing." Tyler replied.

"You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea"

"You want your stupid rock or not?!"

Mason pushes him against the wall. "Tell me where it is!"

"Tell me what triggers the curse!" Tyler demanded.

"You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?" Mason questioned.

* * *

Caroline is sitting alone at a table. Elena and Stefan enter. "Elena" Caroline said.

"Hey." Elena greeted. Stefan goes to a table while Elena talks with Caroline.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Caroline." Elena replied. "Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?"

"So… you're not mad at me?" Caroline asked.

"You were just being a good friend…in your own way."

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry."

Elena smiles and rejoins Stefan at a table. "I'm starving." Stefan stated.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena said.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." Stefan told her.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her."

"Elena, you caught her off guard." Stefan replied. "It doesn't mean that you're safe."

"I'm not afraid of her." Elena noted.

"Well, you should be."

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena said.

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her way." Stefan told her.

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" Elen asked.

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone."

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" She questioned.

"This is the reality of our situation." Stefan said.

"Well, reality sucks." Caroline is listening to all their conversation. "This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us."

"She already has, Elena." They look at each other and Elena leaves. Damon is at the bar. He's heard everything.

* * *

Damon is going out of the Mystic Grill. Marie is waiting for him. "Bad day?" She asked.

"Bad century." Damon replied. "I heard you were on the loose."

"What's the matter? Jealous Katherine and Stefan spent the day together?" She questioned.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." Damon told her.

"Then why so pouty?"

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed." He replied. "Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." She said.

"What do you know about werewolves?"

"Why don't you ask your brother?" She suggested. "Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead."

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it."

* * *

Elena goes in her bedroom. Stefan is here. "Are you okay?" She smiles and embraces him.

"I hated that fight." She noted.

"I know me too. It felt too real." He agreed.

She kisses him. "Did you see Caroline?"

"Yeah."

"We were right. Katherine and Marie got to her." Elena replied. "She was hanging on to every single word."

"It won't be long before Katherine gets a play by play." Stefan said,

"I wish I was wrong but I know Caroline too well. It was so obvious that something was up today."

"You're not wrong." Stefan told her. "It's pure Katherine. She's always finding somebody to do her dirty work."

"I think Damon was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn't real?" Elena asked.

"The only way Katherine is gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That's the best way to make her think she's getting what she wants."

"All this…just to get you back." Elena sighed.

"It's not why she's here, okay? Because why would Marie be here?" Stefan questioned. "No matter what she says, I know her. Katherine doesn't care about anybody but herself, she never has. She's incapable of love. She's here for another reason."

* * *

Katherine is walking alone. She looks at the moon.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

_Katherine and Marie are in the woods. They turns her head and sees Damon and Stefan dead, on the floor. George Lockwood approaches._

_"George" Marie nodded._

_"Your carriage is just waiting." He told them._

_"All done, George. Thank you." Marie thanked him._

_"Now it's your part of the deal."_

_"If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don't think that I won't." She gives him the moonstone._

_"We should take each other secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry." He told them. He leaves with Marie following._

_Katherine hesitates, then she runs toward Stefan's body. She touches his face and looks at him. "I love you, Stefan. We will be together again, I promise." She kisses him._

* * *

Katherine touches her lips and smiles.


	5. Killed or Be Killed

**Twice the Love: Twice the Trouble**

**2x05**

**Kill or Be Killed**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Tori and Marie.**

**A/N: I'm so glad you like my story, hope you continue to like it. So here's 'Killed or Be Killed'. Sorry for taking a long time to update. Please review, alert, fav...**

* * *

**One Year Ago, ****Emerald Coast, Florida**

_Mason in in a bar. "Alright, Carlos. It's it for me." He pays and goes outside. A man follows him. Mason goes to his car. The man pushes him._

_"Mason!" Jimmy called._

_"Hey Jimmy." Mason laughed. "Easy. Let's get you home."_

_"Screw you!" He pushes him again. "I know about you and Marla."_

_"What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink." Mason told him. Jimmy strangles him. Mason pushes him. "Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!"_

_Jimmy punches Mason in the face. "You don't want to do this buddy."_

_"I'll kill you!" Jimmy yelled._

_Jimmy throws Mason on the floor and kicks him in the stomach. Mason catches his arm and Pushes him. Then, he carries him and throws him on the floor. Jimmy's head hit the floor very hard. He's dead._

_"Jimmy? Jimmy?"_

* * *

"Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler questioned Mason.

"He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason replied.

"Were you?" He asked.

"No. No." Mason answered. "I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense."

"And it triggered the curse."

"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful." Mason told him. "All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." He said. "Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." He goes toward his father's safe. "My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots but I figured most of them out over the years."

He opens the safe. "It's all yours." Mason looks inside the safe but the moonstone isn't there. "Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?"

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason replied.

"Yeah, I'm not really buying that. Why do you really want it?"

"Do you know where it is or not?" He asked.

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler replied.

* * *

At the Gilbert's house, Tori is in the bathroom. Jeremy is here too. "I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." Jeremy said.

"We're not sure about that yet." Tori replied. "The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is."

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out."

Tori creased her eyebrow at him. "There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it."

"By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." Jeremy said stubbornly.

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?"

"Alright. Just saying." He said before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

In Elena's bedroom, Elena opens her closet. When she closes it, she jumped back in surprise to see Stefan.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan apologized.

She closes the door and kisses him. "Hi." She greeted.

"Hey." They embrace each other. "Are you ready for today?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake."

"I know but if Katherine thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that her and Marie are winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats."

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to her."

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." He assured her. "Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep Marie and Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you or Tori."

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it is's real, okay?" Elena looked him in the eye.

"Okay, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say 'I can't do this anymore, Elena', what I'll really mean is that I love you." He told her.

"And when I say, 'Fine Stefan, whatever', well that means I love you too." She smiled before they kiss.

* * *

At Caroline's house, Liz is taking some boxes. Caroline arrives. "Are you off today?" She asked.

"The historical society volunteer picnic is today." Liz replied. "You're the one who signed me up."

"I know. I just assumed you'd bale."

Liz shook her head. "No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter."

"You're gonna pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked.

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you."

"Well be warned, I'm in a mood."

"Goody for me." Liz rolled her eyes. "What was Elena and Tori doing here so late last night?"

"They wasn't… yes um… Elena and Tori was here. They just needed to talk. Elena and Stefan are going through a rough patch." Caroline lied.

"Is everything okay with you?" Liz asked.

"I'm fine."

"It's just lately you seem different." Liz told her.

"I'm not different, I'm fine." She defended.

"I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?"

"You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?" She leaves.

* * *

Mystic Falls Public Park, It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community." She announced. "Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks."

* * *

Mason is removing boxes from his trunk. Stefan rejoins him. "Stefan right? The other Salvatore." Mason said.

Stefan nodded. "The nice one. The one offering an apology."

"Not interested." Mason told him.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively-"

"You think?" Mason asked.

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" Stefan asked.

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife."

"He made a mistake." Stefan replied. "I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one."

"Tell your brother to watch his back."

Stefan catches Mason's arm. "Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back."

"If he comes at me..."

"He won't." Stefan assured him. They shake their hands and Mason leaves.

Damon joins Stefan. "What are you doing?"

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan replied.

"I don't want peace." Damon said.

"Consider it opposite day."

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." Damon asked.

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." He leaves.

* * *

At Mystic Grill, Jeremy is at a table. He looks at Tyler. Sarah and Aimee are at the pool table. Sarah looks at Jeremy. "When did Jeremy Gilbert get so cute?" Sarah asked.

Aimee shook her head. "Oh no, stay away, that guy is damages goods."

Jeremy joins Tyler at his table. "Hey man, how have you been?"

"Since when?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want-"

"I'm fine, Gilbert" Tyler cut him off.

"Yeah, okay." He starts to leaves.

"Wait, hold up." Tyler stopped him. "I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show."

"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?"

"Distracting myself." Tyler replied.

Aimee and Sarah joins them. "Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?" Aimee asked.

"My place." Tyler answered. "My mom is gone all day. Empty house, full stocked bar..."

"Margaritas?" Aimee asked.

"Sure" He looks at Jeremy. "You in?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm in"

"Let's do it" They all leave.

* * *

Mystic Falls' public park, Mason is helping Liz. "Oh thanks Mason"

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason asked.

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." Liz told him.

Mason nodded. "Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you and the others founding families have a secret council." He told her.

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members." Liz replied.

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose."

"Really?"

"Yeah" He replied.

"Who would they be?" Liz asked.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Mason answered.

"That's impossible." Liz replied. "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest."

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council."

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?" Mason asked.

"They walk in the sun, Mason." Liz told him.

"They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz."

Liz shook her head. "No. Damon Salvatore is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?" They look at Stefan and Damon.

* * *

Tori, Elena and Caroline are talking, while painting a veranda.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most." She notice Elena and Tori weren't listening. "I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this.

Tori shook her head. "Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?"

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us." Caroline told her. She turn to Elena. "So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?"

"No, not since the fight." Elena replied. "He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind."

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point."

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just..."

"Just what?" Caroline asked.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena replied.

* * *

Elena and Tori are painting a wall. She looks at Stefan. He looks at her. Caroline is looking at them. "Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged."

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena finally said.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Elena ignored Caroline and leaves anyway.

Damon joins Caroline and Tori. "What's her problem?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline replied.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it." She repeated.

They all are looking over at Stefan and Elena. Tori was trying to work out what they were saying. "What are they saying?" She asked.

* * *

"Do you still care about Katherine?" Elena questioned Stefan.

"Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not." Stefan told her.

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" She asked.

Damon and Caroline are listening to them. "No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us." They look at Damon and Caroline. They both pretend that they're not listening.

Elena turned back to Stefan. "Okay, when?"

"I don't know"

"I saw her Stefan." Elena replied. "It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?"

"You're reaching. I'm not...I'm not Damon."

"How do you know Damon don't think of Tori as Marie?" Elena asked.

"You know, I can't... _I can't do this anymore, Elena_." Stefan said which secretly means 'I love you'.

"_Fine, Stefan. Whatever._" Elena replied which meant 'I love you, too'. She walks away.

* * *

Damon is still with Caroline and Tori. "Relationships are about communication."

Tori looked at him. "I'm going to find Elena." She told him. "See if she's OK" She walked away with Caroline following her.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Aimee and Sarah are dancing. Tyler and Jeremy are drinking. Aimee joins Tyler. "Where is mine?"

"Have at it." Tyler told her. They go toward the bar.

"Thanks for having us over." Aimee thanked. "I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy."

"Well, good for Sarah."

"Look, I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm really not like that, I promise you." Aimee told him.

"You don't need to apologize." Tyler replied.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." They drink.

Sarah takes Jeremy's notebook. "Can I see?"

Jeremy shook his head. "No, no. No way."

"I want to see." Aimee said.

"Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?" Tyler teased.

"Okay, yeah. Check it out." Jeremy said.

She looks at Jeremy's drawings. "Scary demon wolf thing." Sarah announced.

Tyler seems uncomfortable. Jeremy looks at him. "What's this about?" He asked. He takes the notebook and looks at the drawings.

Jeremy shrugged. "Just some sketches. You still draw, Tyler?"

"A little, but not much." Tyker replied. "You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you."

"Yeah. Okay, sure"

They go in the office. "It's on the desk"

Jeremy looks on the desk but there's nothing. Tyler closes the door. "I don't really see anything."

Tyler rushes over him, pushes him against the wall and strangles him. "What were those pictures about?" Tyler demanded.

"I can't breathe." Jeremy choked.

"Answer me!" He ordered. "Why? Why wolf pictures?"

"Because… because I know." Jeremy replied.

"You know what? You know what Jeremy?!" Tyler questioned.

"I know what you are."

* * *

Back at Mystic Falls' public park, Mason's drinking lemonade. Damon joins him. "Hello, Mason. Working hard?"

"Doing my part" Mason replied.

"I heard you talked to Stefan" Damon mentioned.

Mason nodded. "Nice guy."

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me."

"Nice is overrated" Mason said.

"That's what I think." Damon agreed.

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason nodded before leaving.

Stefan arrives. "Please tell me that you were just bonding." He begged.

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?" Damon changed the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight..."

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan told him.

"With pleasure." Damon grinned.

"Would you like some lemonade?" The little girl at the lemonade stand asked.

"Thank you, sweetie." He smiled. Damon drinks lemonade but spits it out. Liz looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Vervain." He coughed. "Vervain."

* * *

Elena is alone. Caroline and Tori joins her. "You okay?" Tori asked.

Elena shook her head. "No."

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline said.

"It's not for the best, Caroline." Elena replied. "None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend."

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." She sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park. "Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?"

* * *

Liz is on the phone to her deputies. "Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it."

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. I just have something..."

"You mean work?" Caroline asked. "You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes."

"It's important" Liz replied.

"It always is"

"I'm sorry." Liz apologized before leaving.

Elena and Tori joins Caroline. "What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Something's up."

* * *

Damon is drinking water. He's very angry. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Listen to me! Sit! Sit!" Stefan ordered.

"I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead!"

"Okay. I don't like it." Stefan replied. "He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down"

"Alright. Let's do it." He sees Mason going into the woods. "Woods. Trash duty. Come on"

* * *

Caroline, Tori and Elena are going into the woods. "Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena questioned.

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline replied.

"Hear what?" Tori asked.

"Something's wrong." Caroline told them.

"Caroline-"

"Shh."

* * *

Mason is in the woods. Stefan and Damon arrive.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." Damon smirked.

Suddenly Mason bends down. Damon and Stefan are shot.

* * *

Caroline has heard everything. "Oh god." She breathed out.

"What is it?" Elena questioned.

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline replied.

"What?" Tori asked.

* * *

Stefan and Damon are on the floor. Liz and some of her deputies arrive. "Thank you, Mason" Liz thanked him. She injects Damon and Stefan with vervain.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Tyler and Jeremy are still in his dad's office.

"How do you know about all this?" Tyler asked.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around." Jeremy replied. "It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family."

"A curse about what?" Tyler asked.

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?"

"About my uncle? Yeah." He nods.

"Bu you...you're not-"

"A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane." Tyler said.

"I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy said.

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler told him.

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me." He takes the moonstone from his pocket and shows it to Jeremy. "He's here for this."

* * *

Liz, Mason and the deputies are going into the Lockwood's old estate ruins. The deputies are carrying Stefan and Damon.

"It's down the stairs to the left." Mason told them.

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long. What is this place?" Liz asked.

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house."

They are in the ruins. "Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here."

"You're gonna kill them, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Liz replied. "That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection."

"Liz, I don't care about-"

"I do and I'm not asking." She replied. "Goodbye Mason."

"Don't take any chances." He told her before leaving.

* * *

Caroline, Tori and Elena are in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Caroline stops.

"What is it?" Elena questioned.

"They've been here." Caroline replied. She bends down and looks at a plant. There's blood on it.

"What?" Tori asked.

Mason approaches them. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him." Mason replied. He looks at Tori. "Seen Damon too."

"Where are they?"

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He looks at Caroline. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." She goes toward him but he catches Elena and strangles her from behind. "Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here."

Caroline nodded. "I can take you"

"Wanna bet?" Mason challenged.

"Yeah. I do." She rushes over him. Catches him and pushes him against a tree. "I told you" She kicks him in the leg, throws him on the floor and kicks him on the stomach with strength. He's thrown against the tree and falls on the floor.

"Come on" She told Elena and Tori.

* * *

Damon wakes up. Liz shoots him in the leg. "This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" She questioned.

"Liz, please." Damon begged.

She shoots him again. He screams. "How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" She asked. He doesn't answer. She shoots Stefan. "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend." Damon reminded her.

"Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast."

* * *

Tori, Elena and Caroline arrive at the ruins.

"What is that?" Elena asked. Caroline hears her mother telling her deputies to kill Stefan and Damon. "Caroline. Caroline, what is it?"

"My mom." Caroline replied. "She's killing them."

"What?!" Tori questioned. "We have to stop her!"

"No, I can't. She's gonna find out about me." Caroline said. Tori and Elena ignored her as they ran down the stairs. "Guys!"

Elena and Tori go into the ruins.

* * *

"Let's do this." Liz told the deputies. "Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both. Check it out."

They hear someone. One of the deputies is going to check it out. Tori hits him with a plank and then goes into the cell.

"Elena, Tori, what are you doing?" Liz asked.

"You can't kill them." Tori told her. "We're not gonna let you."

They hear a noise. The door closes by itself.

"What was that?" A deputy asked.

"Who else is with you?" Liz asked.

Caroline is here. She kills one of the deputies and then punches the other one. "Hi mom." She said softly.

* * *

Damon and Stefan are now awake. Damon is feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with Stefan."You need to drink some deputy blood."

"No. I'm gonna be fine." Stefan told him. "It's just gonna take a little bit longer."

"Damon's right you know." Caroline spoke up, "If there's ever time to break your diet-"

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena said.

Damon gets up. "This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." He looks at Liz. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please." Caroline begged. "He will kill you."

"Then kill me." Liz finally spoke.

"No!"

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz begged.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." He catches her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline screamed.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan said.

"Damon, please!" Tori begged.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." He looks at Liz. "You're my friend" He looks at the deputies. "We've got to clean this up."

* * *

Back at the Lockwood Mansion, Jeremy is looking at the moonstone. "What is it?" He asked.

"It's a moonstone." Tyler replied. "I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them."

"Why didn't you give it to him?" He asked.

"Because he wants it." Tyler answered. "I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him."

Aimee and Sarah arrive in the room with drinks in their hands. "Found you!" Sarah said.

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee told them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two having a moment?" Sarah giggled.

"No, we're good." Tyler replied.

"Hey, hey, what is that?"

"It's... woah, hey." He said as Aimee takes the moonstone from Jeremy.

"Pretty" She smiled.

"Okay, let's not play with the rock."

"Well, come and get it" Aimee challenged.

"Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back" He tried to get it

"Lookie here" Sarah has the stone. "Snooze, you lose" She runs, he goes after her.

"You're lucky. You're cute when you're drunk." Tyler told her.

"I want Jeremy to come get it." Sarah replied.

"Give me a break."

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee complained.

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be." Sarah said flirtatiously.

"I'm good, thanks" Jeremy replied. Tyler goes on the stairs and tries to takes the moonstone from Sarah's hands. He takes it and she falls and hits her head on the floor. "Sarah!" He called.

"Sarah, oh my god!" Aimee ran to her.

"She fell!" Tyler told the.

"She's not moving. Oh my god." Aimee panicked.

Sarah opens her eyes and laughs. "I fooled you."

"Oh my god."

Sarah looked at Tyler. "You pushed me down the stairs!"

"Look, he didn't mean it okay?" Jeremy told her. "You got her?" He asked Aimee.

Aimee nodded. Sarah gets up and leaves with Aimee.

* * *

At the Salvatore's house, Caroline arrives with a luggage. "Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here." She explained.

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena replied. Stefan joins the girls.

"Hey!" Caroline greeted, "You get some bunny in you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you." He smiled.

* * *

Damon and Tori are in a cell, in the basement. Liz is on the phone.

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." She looks at Damon. "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night" She hangs up and gives the phone to Damon.

"Thank you." Damon smiled. "It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman."

Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and listen do the conversation.

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her." Liz said.

"She's your daughter, Liz." Tori told her.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz replied.

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Shee looks at Caroline. She leaves, Elena follows her.

Stefan sees the fridge and opens it. He takes a blood pouch and looks at it. Elena arrives. "Stefan, I think that we should-" She saw him holding the pouch "What are you doing?"

"Katherine and Marie took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it.. I could do the same with blood." He told her. "I could learn to control myself on it"

"But you can't, Stefan." She replied. "You don't have to."

"I almost died tonight, Elena. Because I was too weak." He told her.

"But the last time that you drank human blood-"

"I told you I'll find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well this is it, this is the only way because she's stronger than me. And unless I change this, I can't protect you." He explained.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked.

"He can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this." He showed her the blood. "This is the only thing that can help me!"

"Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight?" She questioned. "Because I can't tell if-"

"No, this is real. No more pretend." He cut her off. She looks at him and leaves.

* * *

Caroline is alone in the living room. Elena and Matt joins her. "You want us to take you home?" Tori asked.

"I can't go home." Caroline replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Elena asked. "Caroline, you can talk to us."

"Katherine and Marie are gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. They told me I had to spy on you and report back to them." Caroline explained.

"I know and I've been so mad at you." Elena replied. "But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you."

"Who did they threaten?" Tori questioned.

"Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of them!" Caroline cried. "I am so scared."

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be." Tori told her.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want?" Caroline asked.

"That's the million dollar question." Elena replied. They all embrace each other.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Mason is leaving a message to Liz.

"Hey Sheriff, its Mason Lockwood." He says. "I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and...give me a call will you?" He hangs up. Tyler arrives. "Hey."

"I almost killed a girl today." Tyler told him.

"What?"

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die." Tyler explained. "Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't."

"I know." Mason replied. Tyler gives him the moonstone. "Thank you."

"Yeah."

* * *

Back at the Salvatore's house, Tori tucks a blanket around Caroline. Elena walks to the door and Tori gets up to follow her. Damon intercepts her. "Caroline is sleeping on the couch." She explained.

"I heard and you." He told her.

"I'm going home." Tori replied. She goes to the door, but stops. "What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend." Elena opens the door for them to leave.

"Hey, Elena, Stefan didn't drink the people blood, if you were curious, but he needs to and deep down you know that." He told her.

* * *

Stefan is in the Salvatore's library. Elena joins him. "You can come in." He told her.

"Do you really think that you can control it?" She asked.

"I don't know but if I don't try-"

"So a little bit every day?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system." He replied. "I think it's worth trying."

"So do I, but I don't want you to do it alone." She takes a paper-knife.

"What are you doing?" Stefan questioned.

She cuts her hand. "It's you and me, Stefan." She told him. "Always." He drinks her blood. His face changes. She kisses him. His face becomes normal again. They kiss again.

* * *

Mason is in the woods. A car is waiting for him. He goes in the car. Marie is in the car. "I've been waiting" She told him.

* * *

**One Year Ago, Emerald Coast, Florida**

_Mason's eyes are yellow. Marie arrives. "Mason? What happened?" She questioned._

_"Jimmy attacked me." Mason replied._

_"What? Why?" Marie asked._

_"He said that I hit on Marla." He told her._

_"Why would he think that?" She embraces him._

_"He's dead. I killed him."_

_She looks at Jimmy's body and smiles. "Everything's gonna be okay."_

* * *

**Present Day, The Woods**

Mason tries to kiss Marie but she pushes him away. "What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" She questioned.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason replied.

"I told you to stay away from them." She reminded him.

"Why do you even care?" he asked.

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." He smiles. "You got it?" She asked.

"I got it." He grinned. They kiss passionately.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please ****review, alert, fav...**


	6. Plan B

**Twice the Love: Twice the Trouble**

**2x06**

**Plan B**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Tori and Marie.**

* * *

At the Gilbert House, Elena and Stefan are in Elena's bed. Stefan is sleeping. Elena lies next to him and watches him sleep.

"You're staring." Stefan said without opening his eyes.

"I'm gazing." Elena corrected.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic." She corrected again.

He opens his eyes and glances at her. He proceeds to put a pillow over his face so she can't stare at him anymore. Elena laughs. "Hey!" She removes the pillow. Stefan rolls on top of her and kisses her with passion. "Oh, this is bad of us."

"Yes, it is." Stefan starts to kiss Elena's neck.

"If Katherine finds out-"

Stefan stops kissing her neck. "Katherine who?" He smiles and kisses her on the lips. Elena smiles too as she kisses him back.

* * *

Mason rolls Marie over on the bed. His hands explore her body and he starts to kiss down her neck and chest. She giggles.

"Shhh." She shushed him. Mason stops kissing her stomach and looks at her. Marie places her finger to his lips. "Ms. Flowers will think I'm a _floozy_ if I have a man in here."

"Why are you staying here?" He asked.

"Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don't you?" She smiled.

"I love it." He grinned. Marie rolls on top of him and they kiss passionately.

* * *

Elena rolls herself on top of Stefan and they continue to kiss. Elena pulls away. "Okay, I, um, I need be in the shower."

"Love it, let's go!" He grinned.

"No, just me." She laughed. "I'm late. I'm decorating at the Lockwood charity thing."

"Well, what do you know. So am I."

"You think that's really a good idea to be at their house today?" She asked. "Mason Lockwood tried to kill you."

* * *

Marie pushes Mason down on the bed and kisses his chest. Mason laughs. Mari stops kissing him and looks down at him. "Where is the moonstone?" She questioned.

"Somewhere safe." Mason replied.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"I don't trust anyone."

* * *

"I don't trust Mason." Stefan told her. "I want to be there today to keep an eye on him."

"Okay." She picks up a needle from her end table and sits up. "But then we can't touch or talk and no lingering stares."

"No, none of that." Stefan replied. He rubs his hand up and down Elena's arm.

"What do you think will happen if Katherine finds out that we were fake fighting?" She asked.

* * *

"You scared I'm gonna kill you?" Marie asked Mason.

"No, you won't."

She kisses his lips. She pushes his chin up and starts to kiss his neck. She bites his neck. Ow! Mar, easy!"

Marie looks at him. "Did I hurt you? Sorry."

* * *

Elena pricks her fingertip with the point of the needle. "Ow."

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"It's okay." She assured him. "A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?"

He takes her finger and drinks her blood.

* * *

Marie licks the blood off of Mason's neck. "What happens once I give you the moonstone?" Mason asked her.

"We'll live happily ever after." She replied. "I promise."

"I'll bring it tonight, I promise." He promised.

* * *

"I promise you, we're gonna get through this." Stefan promised.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena kisses Stefan passionately.

* * *

"You know I love you." Marie told Mason.

"I love you too." He replied. Mason and Katherine kiss.

* * *

At the Salvatore's house, Damon hears someone knocking on the door, and he answers it. It's Jeremy. "I need to talk to you." Jeremy said.

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked. He tries to close the door on him. Jeremy pushes it back open.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy told him.

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend." Jeremy continued. "That's why he's here."

"A moonstone?" Damon asked

"And I know where it is."

"And you're bringing me this why?" Damon asked.

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy replied.

"What's your sisters say about this little discovery?" He questioned. Jeremy doesn't answer. "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Tori doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy told him. "And I don't think Elena does either." He tries to walk into the house. Damon pushes him out.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"You going to let me in or not?" He asked. Damon steps aside. Jeremy walks in and Damon closes the door.

* * *

Marie was in her room by herself, she was pacing back and forth with her phone pressed to her ear. "Pick up, pick up" She whispered biting her nail.

"Hello, sister" Katherine finally answered.

"I just saw your missed calls." Marie told her. "Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied."

"So...do you have the moonstone?"

"Nope" She replied. "But don't worry, Kat, I'm going to get it"

Katherine grinned. "Good luck, sister"

"I don't need luck. Speak to you later" Marie replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

There are people everyone helping to set up for the Masquerade Ball. Inside, Jenna and Carol are talking. "Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers." Carol thanked her.

"Of course, it's for a good cause." Jenna replied. "Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball."

"So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year."

Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it. "Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!" Matt told him.

Carol looks over at them. "Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s." She looks back at Jenna. "Excuse me. Tyler!"

"Mom, we got it." Tyler assure her. Him and Matt continue to carefully move the table. Carol walks over to them.

Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan. "Stefan, hey!"

"Hey." Stefan greeted.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come." She told him.

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a - a pause." He explained.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Because that's not what it sounded like this morning." Jenna smirked. Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her. "Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing." She smiles and leaves.

* * *

Bonnie is outside, carrying a box. Tori and Elena sees her and walks over to her. "You're here." Elena annonced.

"I'm here." Bonnie smiled.

Tori takes some candles out of the box Bonnie us carrying. Bonnie glances around the yard. "In case your wondering, Caroline's not coming." Tori told her.

"Yeah, I told you she wasn't" Elena reminded her.

"Just making sure."

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Tori looked at her.

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked at disbelieved. "There are no sides, Bonnie."

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other." Bonnie told them. "Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you two as well."

"Come with us." Tori told her.

"Where?"

"Not here." Tori replied.

"Some place quiet. We have to talk." Elena told her. They hold their hands out. Bonnie takes them and they walk away.

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Liz is lying on her cot in the Salvatore basement. Caroline comes in. Liz sits up. Caroline walks over to her and looks down at her tray of food. "You didn't eat much."

There was awkward silence. "Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight."

Liz doesn't answer or look at Caroline. "Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes. So please, go." Liz replied.

Caroline takes the tray and starts to walk away. "As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." Caroline opens the door and is about to walk out.

"Are you...Are you really dead?" Liz asked.

"Yes and no."

"How is it possible?" Liz questioned. Caroline walks back into the room and shuts the door.

* * *

Back upstairs, Alaric arrives with a box of Isobel's research. "Ric!" Damon says.

Alaric sees Jeremy. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping Damon." Jeremy replied. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

Alaric looks at Damon. Damon shrugs. He looks back at Jeremy. "Does your sisters know you're here?"

"Not exactly."

"What you got?" Damon asked. He starts to dig through the box and takes out a book.

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Alaric replied.

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon asked.

Alaric takes the book out of Damon's hands. "Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" He asked.

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon rolled his eyes.

Jeremy walks over to them. "An Aztec curse? Cool."

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained.

Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring. "Most of them, anyway."

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric shows him a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon replied.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric said.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler." Jeremy answered

"Can you get it?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"See, now your life has purpose."

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon finishes his drink and walks past Alaric and Jeremy.

* * *

Elena, Tori and Bonnie are walking across the yard. "I can't believe this." Bonnie announced.

"It's a lot, I know." Tori replied.

"Katherine's doing everything that she can to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle." Elena explained. They all sit down on a bench.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight." Bonnie looked at Elena. "It's that I didn't even know you guys were fighting at all."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it pretty clear where you stand with the whole vampire thing." Elena replied.

"So that makes me the odd man out."

"No - no, Bonnie, of course not." Tori quickly shook her head. "I know this craziness with Caroline get in the way. But, she needs you too."

"Not yet, I just… she's a vampire, I can't. I think we should get back." Bonnie gets up and leaves. Elena and Tori sighs, looking at each other.

* * *

Mason is carrying a box. He sees Stefan, helping set up for the ball. "Hey, Stefan."

"Hey, Mason." Stefan greeted.

Mason places the box down on a table. He is shocked to see Stefan alive. "Wasn't expecting you here. Or anywhere."

"Yeah, I had this little accident." Stefan replied. "But I'm fine now."

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason asked.

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem." He walks away and accidentally runs into Bonnie. "Excuse me."

Bonnie continues to watch Mason as he looks away. A strange look spreads across her face, which Stefan notices. Stefan walks over to her. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" He questioned.

"When I touched him, I saw something." Bonnie replied.

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" He asked.

"I saw Tori."

Stefan raised his eyebrow. "You saw Tori?"

"He was kissing her." She told him.

"No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss-" Stefan considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding. "You didn't see Tori, you saw...Marie."

* * *

Elena and Tori sorting out masks. Elena sees Stefan and Bonnie talking. Damon walks over to them.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"Looking for my baby bro." Damon replied. "Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?"

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Ask eager beaver." Damon walks away as Jeremy arrives.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Tori questioned.

Jeremy: He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead." Elena told him, which made Tori frown. "Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want, Elena." Jeremy replied. "It's because of Tori and you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do." He leaves.

* * *

Stefan is talking with Damon. "Marie's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon scoffed.

"We missed it." Stefan said. "He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be." Damon muttered.

"Using him for what?"

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse." Damon replied. "Maybe Katherine and Marie wants it as well."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well..." Damon trailed off but couldn't think of a reason. "no idea. That's the beauty of those; they're always up to something."

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon replied.

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan walks past Damon and slaps him on the arm. He continues to walk away.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself." Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head. Damon scoffs.

* * *

Matt is hanging up lanterns, outside. Tyler is standing next to him, holding the ladder. "She's this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next." Matt explained about Caroline.

"Look, you know what I think of Caroline Forbes. She's an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit." Tyler admitted.

"Hey!"

"But the girl's got heart." Tyler added. "She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get an extension cord. I'll be right back." He leaves. Jeremy walks over to Tyler.

"Hey man." Jeremy greeted.

"Hey!"

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy told him.

"What? Why?" Tyler questioned.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." He shrugged.

"What did it say?"

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler shook his head. "Nope. I gave it to my uncle."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm done with legends and curses." Tyler replied. "I don't want anything to do with it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably… Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." Jeremy said.

Stefan and Damon have been listening to the entire conversation. They look at each other. Damon is pissed, but Stefan just shrugs it off. They walk away.

* * *

Elena walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor. She sits down as she continues to text Stefan. She asks him if everything's okay. Stefan receives it and texts her back saying that he's with Damon and Bonnie and that he'll fill her in later.

* * *

Stefan is walking behind Damon, who has Bonnie's arm in his grasp. "Okay. This is as far as I go." Bonnie announced. They stop. Damon lets go of her.

"Okay." Damon said.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favor."

Bonnie scoffed. "Like that's gonna happen."

"So predictable." Damon looks at Stefan. "That's why I brought him."

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Marie, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out." Stefan told her.

"Pretty please." Damon begged.

"I'm listening."

Stefan's phone starts to ring. "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." He looks at Damon. "Can you play nice, please?"

"I guess." Damon replied.

He answers his phone. "Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me."

"I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Bonnie with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs Lockwood with Tori." Elena told him.

"Alright, it's okay. Hold on." He walks away.

* * *

Damon is talking to Bonnie. "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Marie the moonstone."

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." Bonnie replied.

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon asked.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again." She told him.

"Is it vampire specific?" He asked.

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

"Good." Damon nodded. "Good, good."

Bonnie: Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Marie's evil and so is her sister. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now?" Damon questioned. "Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena and Tori. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us."

Stefan walks back over to them. "Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep. "Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in." He called. He sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her. "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?"

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks." Bonnie replied. "I don't know, I don't speak that language."

"Here, let me give you a hand."

He grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason. She uses her aneurysm spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls down onto his knees

"I'm sorry."

Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Damon opens the passenger door and signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon.

Bonnie gets in Mason's jeep. Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passenger seat.

* * *

At the Salvatore's house, Caroline is in the basement cell, talking with her mother.

"So, I mainly drink from blood bags." Caroline told Liz. "It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink."

"So, you steal the blood from the hospital?" Liz asked.

"Damon does. I've been pilfering his supply, so-"

"And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?" Liz questioned.

"I want to. It's my basic nature now." Caroline replied. "But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic."

"I don't want this for you."

"I know. But when life gives you lemons..." She giggles weakly and hears Damon enter the house. "Damon's home."

"You could hear that?"

* * *

Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder. Bonnie drops his bag in a chair. Damon places Mason into a chair. "Here's his bag. As requested."

"Okay, grab that corner." Damon ordered her, guesturing to the sheet.

Bonnie started to spread the sheet. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I knew you were gonna say something like that."

"Judging again." They pull a blanket over the rug. Damon walks over to Mason's bag.

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie told him.

Damon takes chains from Mason's bag. "Woah. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." Bonnie takes Mason's head in her hands. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it."

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Marie, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon is tying Mason down into the chair.

Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head. "Somewhere small. dark. There's water."

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well." Bonnie told him.

"Why would it be in a well?"

Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes. "I told you, I only get what I get." Mason grunts and grabs Bonnie by the wrist. She gasps. Damon pulls Mason's hand off of her and Bonnie starts to walk away. "That's it. That's all I got."

"Hey, judgey!" Damon called. Bonnie turns around and looks at him. "Thank you." She walks out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." He punches him on the face.

* * *

Bonnie is quickly walking to the front door. Caroline comes up from the basement. "Hey!" Caroline called.

Bonnie stops and looks at her. "Hi." Bonnie greeted awkwardly. "How's your mom?" Caroline looked at her confused. "Elena and Tori filled me in on everything."

"I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline replied.

"Caroline..Uh... Never mind, I've got to go." Bonnie starts to leave again.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?"

"Yeah."

"It's in the woods. Do you remember where?" Bonnie asked.

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?"

Bonnie pulls out her phone and texts Stefan. "I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go."

"Well, I can come with you." Caroline offered.

"No, it's okay." She looks at Caroline who is hurt and disappointed. "Sure."

"Okay." Caroline smiles and they walk out of the house together.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Matt, Tori and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks. "So, where's Caroline?" Matt asked. "This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here."

"She had something else to do." Elena replied.

"Is she seeing someone?"

"Matt, come on." Tori spoke up. "No, she's not."

Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him. Tyler walks in the room. "Anyone seen Mason?" He asked.

"He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Stefan answered.

"So weird." Tyler muttered. He walks out of the room.

Stefan's phone goes off, he received a text from Bonnie. She tells him to look in the well, next to the old Lockwood property for the moonstone. Stefan looks at Elena.

She walks towards him, but Stefan shakes his head and walks away. She sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furiousity. Matt looks at her.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Matt said.

"I'll be right back." Elena told them. She runs out of the house.

"I'm going with her" Tori told Matt.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore's house, Mason is chained down to the chair. Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason struggles to get ouf of the chair.

Damon looks at him. "Someone's feisty." Damon gets up. Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor. Damon walks over to him.

"What?!" Mason growled.

Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest. Mason screams. "You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." He pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wound.

"Oh, but you heal quickly." Damon muttered. "Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again.

"So...Marie." He looked at Mason. "How do you know her? What is she up to?" Mason spits on the floor but says nothing. "I have all day." He thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach. Mason grits his teeth and screams.

* * *

Stefan walks over to the well and looks down into it. Elena and Tori runs up behind him. "What's going on?" Elena asked.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Stefan told them.

"I know, but here we are." Tori said, "What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." He replied.

Stefan pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well. He turns on the flashlight. They all look down the well. He sighs and looks at Elena. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the flashlight.

"Hey. Be careful." Elena told him.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan jumps into the well. Elena holds her breath, but when she hears Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathes out.

Stefan looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in paint. "Elena!"

"Stefan?!" Elena called.

"Elena! Tori!"

"Stefan, what's happening?!" Tori called. Stefan attempts to climb out, but cannot. "What's going on in there?!"

"Vervain." Stefan manage to say, "Oh, God! Help!"

"Stefan!" Elena jumps off the from the edge of the well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground even with Tori's help. They aren't strong enough.

"Stefan!" Tori called.

Caroline rushes over to them. "Elena! Tori!"

"Caroline, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted." Tori explained.

Caroline starts to climb into the well, but Elena stops her. "No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain. Caroline, we've got to get him out. Now!"

Caroline tries to process and grabs the chain from the ground while Elena climbs on the edge of the well.

* * *

"When did you two meet?" Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire. "Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Marie's good that way."

Jeremy walks in the room with a box. He sets it down on a table. "I thought I told you to leave." Damon said.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy told him.

"Ooo. What is it?" Damon walks over to him.

Jeremy takes out a plant. "I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane." He explained.

Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane. "What else did you read?" He asked.

"Well, every source says something different." Jeremy replied. "One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic"

Mason groans. Damon looks over at him. "I'm guessing toxic." He takes the plant and goes toward Mason. "What's Marie doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek. It begins to burn and Mason screams. Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture. Damon pulls the wolfsbane away. "Why is she here?" Damon demanded.

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason asked.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunts and groans in pain. "Yummy!" He stops. Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs.

* * *

Elena wraps the chain around herself and hooks it against one of the links. She looks at Caroline. "I got you, okay?" Caroline assured her.

"Me too" Tori told her.

Elena nods. "Yeah."

Bonnie runs up to them. "What's going on? You just took off in a blur."

"I heard Elena and Tori screaming." Caroline explained. "Help her, now!" Bonnie grabs Elena's hand and her and Tori helps lower her into the well. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Elena is lowered into the well with the help of Caroline. Caroline slowly reels her down. Caroline loses hold of the chain for a second but grabs it just in time. "Sorry!" She called.

"Are you okay?!" Tori asked.

"Yeah, fine" Elena called. "It's okay, keep going. Come on!"

Caroline continues to lower Elena down into the well. Elena finds Stefan, he's unconscious. She unhooks the chain from around herself and puts it around Stefan. "Hey! Oh, Oh my God."

"Elena, what's going on down there?" Caroline questioned.

"Pull him up!"

Caroline starts to pull the chain up from the well. Bonnie unties Stefan and, with the help of Caroline, places him on the ground. Elena turns the flashlight on.

"Elena? Ready for you!"

"Hold on! I need to find the stone." Elena gropes around the cracks in the well for the stone.

"Hurry!" Tori called.

Elena continues searching in the vervain-filled water. She finds a wooden box and picks it up. "Hold on! I think I found it!"

Elena grabs the box and a snake inches towards her. It wraps onto her. Elena screams and throws the snake off of her. Another snake has crawled up her arm. She backs up against the wall and pulls the box out its hiding spot. She ties the chain around herself again.

"Elena! What's going on?!"

"I got it. Come on! Bring me up!" Elena yelled. Caroline reels Elena up. Bonnie helps Elena when she finally gets out of the well. Elena looks down at Stefan. She jumps off the well and down to him. "Oh, god! Stefan!"

She cradles his head under her arm. Tori, Bonnie and Caroline rush over to her.

"Stefan! Stefan." Elena sees a rock nearby and grabs it. She cuts her hand with it. Caroline turns away. Elena places her wrist to Stefan's mouth. He opens his eyes and drinks from her. "I've got the stone, Stefan. Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay."

* * *

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"Screw you!" Mason spat.

"Ahhh!" Damon made a buzzer noise. "Wrong answer!"

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy spoke.

"I'm taking your eyes now."

"The well! You can find it there." Mason told him.

Damon threateningly holds the wolfsbane up to Mason. "I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Marie and Katherine." Mason replied.

"Why?"

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon questioned.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because she loves me." Mason replied.

Damon laughs. "Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Marie doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron."

"I'm done talking."

"Yes, you are." Damon hands Jeremy the wolfsbane. Jeremy grabs it. "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." Jeremy said.

"No, you should go."

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy said stubbornly.

Mason looks at Jeremy. "Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him."

"Damon-"

Damon superspeeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat. "You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave."

Damon lets go of Jeremy. Jeremy coughs. "He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?"

Jeremy gets up and leaves.

"You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon said to Mason.

"I love her." Mason told him.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Marie will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon thrusts his hand into Mason's chest. Mason groans. Damon removes his heart from his chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest.

* * *

Over at the Gilbert house, Jenna and Alaric are in the kitchen, cooking dinner together. Alaric is chopping up food with a knife.

"You're pretty handy with that thing." Jenna said.

"Yeah, well, it's a skill." Alaric laughs. "Here." He grabs a piece of food and feeds it to Jenna. He kisses her. "Where's the, um, where's the sea salt?"

"Table."

They kiss again. Alaric lays dinner plates down on the table. Tori Elena opens the front door and quietly closes it. Alaric looks at her and mouths "Are you okay?" to them. They both nod and walks up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline and Liz are sitting on the cot together, still in the cell. "So I pulled Stefan out of this well and he's all vervained and just rotted, but Bonnie wasn't mean to me once and I just - I really think it's progress, you know? I just...what? I'm freaking you out."

"It's just that you've become this person..." Liz trailed off.

"Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along..."

"This strong, this confident person." Liz finished.

"Oh. Thank you." Caroline smiled.

"You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you." Liz told her.

"We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me." Caroline said.

"Me too."

"I know." Caroline grabs Liz's hands in her own. "I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them." She cries as she compels her. "I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire."

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire." Liz repeated.

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world."

* * *

Damon rolls up Mason's body in a blanket. Stefan arrives and shows the moonstone to Damon. "All this for that?"

"Yep." Stefan tosses Damon the moonstone. "I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done." He takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason. "_Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason_"

"Let's get rid of the body."

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?" Damon pushes redial.

Stefan tries to stop him. "No, no, no! Don't provoke her!"

Marie answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling. "Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." She said annoyed.

Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back. Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration.

"Wrong boy toy." Damon said.

"Damon." Marie whispered. "For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't have." She growled.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

"You have no idea what you've just done."

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan?" Damon pouted. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B?" Marie asked. "And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send Katherine's love to Stefan." She hangs up. Damon looks up at Stefan.

* * *

Elena walks downstairs and into the kitchen followed by Tori. "Where is Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Oh, he went straight up to his room." Alaric replied. "He said he wasn't hungry."

Tori helps lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna. Jenna is on the phone with someone. "Who is she talking to?"

Alaric shrugged. "I don't know. Everything go okay today?"

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah." Elena nodded.

Jenna on the phone. "Of course, I understand. Tori, it's for you." Jenna hands her the phone.

"Who is it?" She asked. Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. Tori takes the phone and places it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tori." Marie greeted.

Tori looks at Elen and Ric. They look questioningly at her. She walks out of the room. "Marie" She breathed out.

"Did Elena and you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? We'll always know, Elena. We'll always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house?" Marie quizzed. "To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"

Tori looks over at Jenna. Elena wants to know what's going on, but Tori puts her hand up, gesturing to him to hold on. "No."

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -"

Jenna holds a knife into the air. She points it at her stomach. Tori drops the phone. "Jenna, no!" Jenna stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor.

"Jenna! Jenna!"

Alaric, Tori and Elena rush over to her.

"Well, you get the idea." Marie smirked. She hangs up.

* * *

At Mystic Falls Hospital, Tori and Elena walks out into the waiting room. Jeremy gets up and walks towards them.

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked.

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky." Tori replied. "She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay."

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy questioned.

Tori shook her head. "No, nothing."

"It's all a part of Marie's mind compulsion." Elena told him.

"Why would Marie and Katherine hurt Jenna?"

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." She starts to cry and turns away.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." He embraces her. "It's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not."

"She's gonna pay, Tori. Both of them. I don't know how but they're gonna pay."

* * *

Tyler walks in the house. He sees his mom in the dining room and walks over to her. "It looks good."

"Thanks." Carol smiled. "It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while."

"We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day."

"Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida." Carol told him.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off." Carol replied.

"So he just left?"

"I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now." Carol pats his shoulder and walks out of the room.

* * *

Elena walks into the library. Stefan is standing by the fireplace. He turns to face Elena. He is in tears. "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught." Elena says.

Stefan nodded. "I know."

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy or Tori could be next. All because we didn't - we didn't listen to her. Because - because we're together. Stefan..."

"I know what you're gonna say to me." Stefan whispered.

Elena walks closer to him. "Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be."

"Elena, I-"

"Don't, Stefan." Elena cut him off. She grabs his face in her hands. She has tears in her eyes as well. "It has to be."

She hesitates, but finally gives him one last kiss goodbye. She pulls away. She looks at him for a second and walks out of the room before she can change her mind.

* * *

Tori was standing in front of the door in the Boarding house waiting for Elena. Elena walks in the living room, clutching her stomach and continuing to cry. She races out the door.

Tori was going to run after her but when he reached the front door and opens it, Damon grabs her arm. She turns around and looks at him.

"Tori. I riled Marie up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't _think_." He told her.

"It doesn't matter, Damon." She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Marie won. They both won."

Tori was surprised when Damon pulled her into a hug. She hesitated for a moment before returning his hug. She buried her head in the crook of his neck ad Damon tighten the hug.

After what seemed like forever, Tori pulled away. "I have to go." She told him. "Elena needs me" Damon placed a kissed on her forehead. "Goodbye, Damon" She smiled gently. She walks out and closes the door.

* * *

Katherine is pacing back and forth and talking to someone while Marie sitting on the bed.

"I apologize for my sister if she seem rattled." Marie apologized.

"Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." Katherine sits on the bed. "Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and Marie lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one."

The person she is talking to Matt Donovan. "I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood."

She compels him. "And you're not going to stop."

"And I'm not going to stop." Matt repeated.

"Until?"

"Until he kills me." Matt said.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? **

**I'm a bit excited to write the next chapter, Masquerade! :D**

**Don't forget to review, fav, alert...**


	7. Masquerade

**Twice the Love: Twice the Trouble**

**2x07**

**Masquerade**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries, I only own Tori and Marie.**

* * *

At the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline is sitting on the couch. Damon gives her a glass of blood. "Here."

Caroline immediately took the cup. "I'm still shaking." She said as she drank the blood.

Stefan approaches them. "What happened?" He questioned.

"Go ahead, tell him." Damon ordered. He looked at Stefan "You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine and Marie today." She whispered.

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt."

* * *

_Caroline's looking at Matt. He didn't know she was staring at him until he looked up. "Do you need a table?" He questioned._

_"No, I'm not staying." She replied. "I just needed to use the little girls' room." She mentally slapped herself._

* * *

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon said.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus." Caroline continued.

* * *

_Caroline is in the bathroom. She's washing her hands when Katherine and Marie arrives. They are posing as Elena and Tori. "Elena? Tori?" Caroline asked._

_"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asked with fake concern._

_"Yeah, you know... whatever." Caroline tries to super speed passed Katherine, but Marie grabs her and pulls her back._

_"You're good." Marie complimented. "What gave us away? Was it the hair? Or was it the clothes?"_

_"I know...I know Elena and Tori's at home." Caroline said._

_"We need you to deliver a message." Katherine said._

_"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood." Marie told her. "Tonight, at the masquerade ball."_

* * *

"She wants to do it in public." Stefan said after Caroline was finished. "Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared no doubt her sister is too." Damon added. "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her."

"Can we just give them the moonstone so they'll leave?" Caroline spoke up.

Damon shook his head. "No, Katherine nor Marie are getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight.

"You're not gonna kill Katherine." Stefan stated.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap."

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan re[eated.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Because I am."

* * *

At the Gilbert's house, Jenna is coming home from the hospital. Jeremy, Matt, Tori and Elena are helping her. "Easy. Grab the door Jer." Matt told Jeremy.

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna said reassuringly.

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena told her.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage and die, alright?" Jeremy smirked.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." Jenna snorted.

"No." Tori said.

"I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?" Jenna asked.

"It was a freak accident." Elena lied.

"It happens." Tori agreed.

"Yeah, I mean I've done it like 20 times at the grill." Matt told her. Jenna laughs, then winces in pain. "Okay, I'm being nice." They put her on the couch. "What should I do with this?" He asked holding up a bag with groceries.

"I got it." Elena told him. He gives her a bag with food. Matt stays with Jenna. Both Elena and Tori go in the kitchen. Jeremy follows them.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jeremy questioned.

"Make lunch." Elena replied.

"No, about Katherine and Marie"

"We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy." Tori told him.

"She tried to kill Jenna." Jeremy reminded her. "We can't let her get away with that."

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can." Elena spoke up.

"And what if she tries something else?" He asked.

"She won't. Katherine and Marie hurt Jenna because I didn't do what they said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over." Elena said.

"They wins, the end." Tori added.

"You are being naïve and you know it." He said before leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Elena called.

"Out. I'll be back."

* * *

Marie and Katherine enter the bedroom that they were staying in. They were carrying shopping bags. Mrs. Flowers was right behind them.

"Where should I put these?" Mrs. Flowers asked.

"Right there." Katherine pointed at the nearby chair.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flowers." Marie smiled. "You've been such a wonderful help."

"Oh, it's my pleasure dear. Let me know if there's anything else I can do." Mrs. Flowers replied with a smile.

"We will."

Miss Flowers smiled again before leaving the room.

Katherin takes a dress from one of the bags. A woman is in the bedroom. Marie was the first to notice but before she could say anything, Katherine rushes over Lucy and pushes her against the wall.

"Oh, Kat, chill." Lucy told her.

"Do not sneak up on a vampire." Katherine warned.

"Don't attack a witch." Lucy said back. "It's good to see you girls." Lucy hugs Katherine then Marie.

"I'm glad you made it."

"You called, I came." Lucy said simply.

"Like you had a choice." Marie spoke up.

"Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you." She takes a mask from one of the bags. "Now, where does one where this?"

"To a masquerade ball." Marie replied. "Tonight. You want to be my date?"

* * *

At the Salvatore boarding house, Caroline opens the front door and Bonnie is there. "Hey, come on in." Caroline smiled.

"I got Stefan's message." Bonnie said.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." Stefan smiled thankfully.

Bonnie sees Damon and Alaric talking and she sees that there are a lot a weapon on the table. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna kill Katherine and Marie." Jeremy explained.

"I can explain." Stefan said.

"Please."

"We're gonna kill Katherine and Marie." Stefan repeated.

Alaric shows the weapon to everybody. "This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He fakes killing a vampire. Damon and Stefan look at each other. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."

* * *

Back at Katherine and Marie's little bedsit. Marie and Katherine are straightening their curly hair, while Marie sat around the table, Katherine stood in front of the full size mirror.

"What's with the hair?" Lucy asked.

"We're impersonating our dullest dishwater doppelgängers Elena and Tori." Katherine explained. "They have the worst taste."

"Except in man." Lucy smirked. "Isn't it a risk pretending to be them in front of the entire town?"

"We've gotten quite good at it actually and everyone's gonna be in masks." Marie replied. "It's for some feed this, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy."

"Hum, okay. Well, have you actually seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend."

"We have seen it and we need you to help me get it back." Katherine told her.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?" Lucy questioned. Marie and Katherine look at each other. "You want me to break the curse."

"Let's just get it first."

* * *

Bonnie is talking with Stefan. "I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt."

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that." Stefan told her. "What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again."

Bonnie sighed. "I don't know, Stefan."

"Katherine knows me, right?" "Stefan said. She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise."

"What about her sister, Marie?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon's got her under control"

"I could do a spell to trap them, like the tomb spell." Bonnie told him.

"Right. We can isolate them, away from the others. Please Bonnie." He begged.

"Okay."

* * *

At the Gilbert's house, Tori, Elena and Matt are talking. Matt is leaving. "You're welcome to hang out. Alaric's coming over. It's gonna be pizza and bad TV." Elena told him.

"I'd love to but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwoods, aren't you?" Matt asked.

Elena shook her head. "Uh, no… not with what's going on with me and Stefan."

"What about you?" He looked at Tori.

"Oh, no" She replied.

"I've got to go, there's something I got to do."

"What?" Tori eyed him suspiciously.

"Just something, I can't talk about it but I've got to go." He replied.

"Okay. Well, have fun." Tori told him.

"Yeah. Me and a suit."

"You look good in a suit." Elena said.

"You and Stefan will work it out." Matt assured her.

"I don't think so, Matt." She replied. "There's so much about me and Stefan that'll never work."

"You know I'm here for you always." She embraces him.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore boarding house, everyone is in the living room. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena and Tori. I don't want them to know about this." Stefan told him.

Alaric nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll make sure they don't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand."

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out." Damon spoke up. "Caroline."

"I won't." Caroline replied. "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon smirked.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy said.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan questioned.

There was a long pause before Bonnie finally nodded. "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine and Marie." Damon added. "Tonight they get a stake through their hearts."

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, It's the masquerade ball. Everyone is wearing masks. Tyler is in his father's office. Carol joins him.

"It's already packed out there." Carol told him. "You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here." Tyler gets up. He's wearing a suit. "Oh, look at you! So handsome."

"Thanks." Tyler replied. "You look pretty good too mom."

"Oh, a compliment. I think I'll fall over."

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been a dick lately...a jerk lately." He apologized. "It's just... Have you heard from Mason?"

Carol shook her head. "No and I don't think we're going to. He's coming, he's going, it's just his way. He's the exact opposite of your father."

"We should have cancelled this party."

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don't know what it has to do with helping the homeless but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick..." Carol laughed a little when she saw the surprise look on Tyler's face. "a jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It's natural to feel abandoned. I just don't want you to feel alone."

"Come on, put your mask on. Let's just go out there and pretend to have some fun." He told her.

"I think I need a cocktail first."

* * *

Marie, Katherine and Lucy arrive. Lucy walks a separate way from the sisters. Katherine takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Matt.

"Elena? Tori?" Matt asked surprised.

"Matt? You look dashing." Katherine complimented playing along.

"I thought you said you weren't coming." He said.

"I couldn't miss it. You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just-"

"Elena." Marie interrupted, playing along as well.

"Okay, here's the deal." She compels him. "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps." Matt replied/

"And then?"

"I won't stop until he kills me." Matt added.

"God, you're hot. Now go away." Marie told him.

* * *

Damon and Stefan are outside. They look around for Marie and Katherine. "Do you see them?" Damon asked.

Stefan shook her head. "Nope. You're sure you can do this?"

Damon scoffed. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I had the chance to kill Katherine and I hesitated." Stefan said.

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate."

"You spent 145 years loving Marie, it could happen." Stefan reminded him.

"I won't hesitate." Damon growled.

"Okay."

* * *

Matt and Tyler are in his father's office with Aimee and Sarah. The girls are dancing. The boys are drinking. "We're really not supposed to be in here." Tyler announced.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I know but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?"

"Hey, I want a shot." Aimee spoke up.

"Me too and then we have to dance." Sarah agreed.

"Yes."

"You know, usually it's me corrupting you." Tyler said. "I like this."

They drink. "Okay, let's go party. Come on." Aimee puts on her mask on. They leave the office.

* * *

Jeremy is carrying a bag. He and Bonnie are going upstairs. They enter an empty room. "I thought this room could work." Jeremy told her.

"It's perfect." Bonnie replied.

Jeremy takes a weapon from the bag. Bonnie sits down and takes out the grimoire. "Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" He asked.

"It's my ancestor, Emily's." Bonnie told him. "The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." She opens it.

Jeremy puts the bag in the closet. "Can you do all the stuff that's in there?"

"I mean it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah but you're 100% witch, that is so cool."

"It's anything but cool." Bonnie told him. "Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me."

"If you feel that way, why help?" Jeremy asked.

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it." She replied.

* * *

At the Gilbert's house, Jenna is on the couch with Tori and Elena. "I feel like an invalid." Jenna groaned.

"That's because you are an invalid." Tori replied. "Where's Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?"

"He already left for the Lockwood party." Jenna answered.

"He went to that?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, I'm glad. He needs to have more fun. Lose some of that emo thing."

"Will you excuse us." Tori said. "We're gonna get some napkins." She stood up the same time as Elena. They go into the kitchen and joins Alaric. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Ric asked.

Elena was the one who talked. "We haven't heard from anyone all day." She told him. "It's like everyone's been avoiding us and now Jeremy's supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that."

"I don't know what to tell you." Alaric replied. His phone rings. She tries to catch it but he catches it and puts it in his pocket.

"So then you'll be okay if we just head out, try to meet up with everyone." Tori questioned.

"Wait, wait, wait."

"What are you hiding, Rick?" Tori asked.

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you two, just in case Katherine or Marie showed up while he was at the party." He replied.

"So Stefan's at the party too?" Elena asked. "He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me."

"Just let this one go."

* * *

Back at the Lockwood Mansion, Bonnie and Jeremy are going back to the party. "We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready." Suddenly she stops. "Do you feel that?" She asked Jeremy.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" Jeremy questioned.

"No." She sees Lucy and goes toward her. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though." Lucy told her before walking away. Bonnie walks back to Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon."

* * *

Stefan is on the dance floor, alone. He sees Katherine walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Katherine suddenly appears behind him. "Dance with me." She said.

"No." Stefan replied.

"Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious." She eats a strawberry. Stefan offers her his arm. She follows him and they dance. "It's a beautiful night."

"Why the charade?" He asked.

"How's Jenna?" Katherine asked, changing the subject. "I certainly didn't expect her to survive that. Lucky girl. Clumsy. How does one stab onesself?"

"Katherine" Stefan warned. "I don't want anyone to get hurt tonight."

"Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will."

"Well, you see, I don't have the moonstone on me." Stefan told her. "So, you and I will have to go get it together."

Katherine thought about it for a moment. "I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime."

"My way or you don't get it."

Aimee walked over to them. "Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt." She looked at Katherine thinking it's Elena. "Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge."

"Thank you." Katherine played along. "I love your necklace."

"Oh, thanks."

"Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go." She goes behind Aimee and she snaps her spine. "Paralyzed from the waist down and dead." She kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms. "The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock."

* * *

"Hey guys, we're gonna go to bed." Elena called from the stairs. "You good over there?"

"Good night." Jenna called back.

"Good night." Tori and Elena said in unison. Elena takes her car's keys and they both leaves.

* * *

Stefan and Damon are in an empty room. "I put the body in the trunk for now." Stefan told Damon.

"We'll dump her when we get back." Damon replied.

"This is exactly what I didn't want it, Damon."

"Stefan, it's collateral damage." Damon shrugged.

"Right, which is why we need to call it off." Stefan said.

"What? Who's hesitating now?" Damon questioned. "Hey! Don't do this to me! Those women ruined our lives, they destroyed us! Tonight it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. Alright?""

"Alright."

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy are waiting for the signal. "So can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked filling the silence.

"I don't know that spell." Bonnie replied.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know." He looked at Bonnie. "Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?"

"No!" Bonnie said rather loudly. "I mean no thank you." She said more politely.

Jeremy receives a message from Damon telling him that it's his turn.

* * *

Katherine and Marie are walking, scanning the crowd and Lucy approaches them. "You didn't tell me there was another witch here."

"Didn't I?" Marie asked playing dumb

"No, you didn't." Lucy replied. "No one is supposed to know I'm involved. This changes things."

"This changes nothing." Katherine spoke up. "You're here because you owe your dear friends a favor. You wouldn't want to lose our friendship now, "would you?

Jeremy approaches them. "Elena. Tori." He removes his mask and looks at Lucy. "Hey sorry, could I talk to my sisters?"

Lucy nodded before leaving. "What is it Jeremy?" Katherine asked.

"I have a message from Stefan." He told her.

She looks surprised. "Oh?"

"He and Damon want you two, to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone."

"And why are you their little messenger?" Marie asked.

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you." He replied.

"Hmm, you Gilbert men, so courageous." She steps forward. "How's John by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?" She touches his tie, looks at him and leaves with Katherine.

Jeremy is texting to Damon but Tori catches his arm. He turned to look at Elena and Tori. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Caroline is inside. She sees Matt with Sarah and Tyler. He stops, looks at her and leaves with them. She receives a text from Jeremy telling her that it's her turn. She's walking in an empty part of the manor.

She's going to open a door but Katherine and Marie arrive. Marie catches Caroline's wrist and pushes her against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine questioned.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring us out to the lake." Marie explained. "What's going on?"

"I don't know...nothing."

She strangles her. "Don't lie to me, Caroline." She told her. "They're up to something, what is it?"

"I..." Caroline tries to say. Marie tighten her grib on around her neck. "Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you."

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?" Marie asked.

"Bonnie has it."

"And where is Bonnie right now?" Katherine questioned.

"I don't know." Caroline replied.

Marie tighten her grib even more. "She asked you a questioned!"

"Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!" Caroline told them. Marie releases her.

* * *

Elena and Tori are with Jeremy and Bonnie. "You guys are trying to kill them here?" Elena questioned.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy replied.

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy?" Tori asked. "You're gonna get yourselves killed."

"We know what we're doing, Tori." Bonnie told her.

"And how are we supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of us?" Tori asked with Elena nodding in agreement.

"It's not just you two anymore." Jeremy spoke up. "They messed with all of us, they have to be stopped."

* * *

Marie is dragging Caroline upstairs by her hair, while Katherine walk in front of them. "Why do you keep dragging me into this?" Caroline asked. "I don't want any part of it."

"Shut up!" Marie ordered.

They are in front of a door. "Which room is it?" Katherine asked.

"It's that one." Caroline pointed.

Katherine and Marie go into the room but Caroline stays outside. "Where is she?" Marie asked.

Caroline laughs. "I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it."

Marie rushes over but she can't leave the room. She's trapped. "What the...?"

"Stefan?" Katherine asked.

He's in the room too. He has a stake in his hand. "Hello Katherine, Marie"

"Goodbye Katherine...Marie" Caroline waved as she leaved.

"You don't really think that you can kill us both with that now, do you?" Marie questioned.

"No, but he can."

Damon is coming out the closet, he has the compressed air weapon is his hands. He shoots Marie. The stake goes in her back and she stumbled forward a little.

* * *

"Ah!" Tori cried out. She gripped her back where the pain was coming from as she stumbled forward, she felt blood seeping through her shirt. Bonnie and Elena rushed over to her.

"Tori!"

* * *

Katherine growled as she was going to charge at Damon. But Stefan rushes over to Katherine and drives the stake through her arm, missing her chest.

* * *

This time it was Elena who let out a scream. She grabber her arm as she felt the blood running throw her fingers.

"What's going on?" Jeremy questioned.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine and Marie." Bonnie told him. "Elena and Tori are linked to them, get them to stop! Now!" Jeremy quickly rushes off.

* * *

Stefan is fighting with Katherine and Damon with Marie. Marie tries to stake Damon but Stefan mange to catch her by behind, fall in the floor with her and strangles her by behind. She can't move. Damon arrives and is about to kill her but he was flung back from behind.

"Stop!" Jeremy yelled from outside the room. "You're hurting Elena and Tori! Everything you're doing to them is hurting Elena and Tori!"

Marie smirked as Stefan releases her and gets up. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." She takes the stake from Damon's hands.

Damon and Stefan look at Jeremy. "Jeremy, go check on Elena and Tori. Make sure they're okay. Go!" Stefan told him. Jeremy leaves.

"Let's all make sure poor Tori and Elena are okay." She drags the her stake across her sister's palm. "Just a little bit more pressure." A long zig-zag cut appeared. Stefan hits Marie's hand and throws the stake on the floor.

* * *

Elena screamed as she felt a cut open up in her palm of her hand.

"Bonnie, it hurts." Bonnie whimpered.

Tori was still clutching her back which had stop bleeding a little.

"I can't break the spell." Bonnie told them. "I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay? Tori?" She takes both Tori and Elena's hands into hers and makes a spell. "Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..."

* * *

Marie takes the stake and is about to drive it through her stomach. "This is really gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Damon called out.

She sits down on the couch and so did Katherine, crossing her legs as she did. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

* * *

Bonnie is trying to take Tori and Elena's pain away. "Better?" she asked. Elena nodded and Tori nodded weakly.

Just then Jeremy arrives. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Are they?" Elena questioned.

"They're stuck in there with her." He looks at Bonnie. "You were right; Marie and Katherine are linked with Tori and Elena."

"The girl I saw, the one inside!" Bonnie remembered. "Stay with them, keep pressure on Elena's shoulder!"

"Where are you going?"

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" She quickly rushed off leaving Jeremy with his sisters.

* * *

Katherine, Marie, Damon and Stefan are trapped in the room.

"The four of us together just like old times." Katherine announced. "The brother who loved my sister too much and the one that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampires who only loved themselves." Damon said.

"What happened to you Damon?" Marie asked. "You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." He replied.

"Good. He was a bore."

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan spoke up.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan retorted.

"Does Elena and Tori enjoy having both of you worship at their alter?"

Stefan looks at Damon and then looks at her. "That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your bestfriend?" Marie asked.

"Oh, stop it."

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She asked. She gets up. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Tori feels, so go ahead." She looks at Damon. "Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused." Stefan changed the subject. "Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?"

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon smirked.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

* * *

Sarah, Tyler and Matt are in the late Richard's office. "So, what happened to Aimee?" Sarah asked.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know, she disappeared."

"She's probably drunk somewhere." Tyler replied.

"Like me." He pours the alcohol on the floor.

"Whoa, don't do that." Tyler told him.

"What man? It's a party." He takes the picture of Carol and Richard and looks at it. "Right dad? You know, looks like your dad wants to drink." He pours alcohol on the picture.

"Hey, that's not cool. What's wrong with you?" Tyler questioned not finding it amusing.

"Come on, the guy was a dick.""

"Come on, you're being mean. His dad's dead." Sarah told Matt.

"Give me the picture!" He tries to snatch it but Matt won't let him.

"Remember how your dad used to slap you around?" He slaps Tyler.

"Are you kidding?"

"I'm just having fun." Matt said.

"Put the picture down now man." Matt throws the picture on the floor, breaking it. "Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!"

"Do something about it!" Matt challenged.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Tyler told him. Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor. Matt punches him in the face. Tyler gets up and punches Matt.

Caroline arrives. "What is going on? Stop!" She puts herself between them. She pushes Matt on the floor. Matt gets up and rushes over Tyler but she stops him.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler questioned.

"Let me go!"

Caroline looks at him. Pushes him and elbows him hard in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious. She goes toward him. "Matt?"

Sarah takes a paper knife on the desk.

"How did you...?" Tyler asked Caroline.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." Sarah muttered.

"Tyler, look out!" Caroline calls.

Sarah drives the paper knife in his chest. He pushes her, her head hits the desk very hard. She falls on the floor, she's dead. He looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah.

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up!" He shakes her. "This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!" Tyler catches his head and screams.

"Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?" Caroline asked.

He's sitting on the floor. "Get away!" He ordered.

"What's happening?!"

He raises his head. His eyes are amber.

* * *

Marie, Damon, Katherine and Stefan are still in the room. "Damn it!" Damon groan. "Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades." Marie suggested.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan said.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked at Katherine and Marie. "When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that we wasn't in the tomb." Marie replied. She looks at Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." Damon said.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan asked.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." Katherine complimented.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon told him.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with." Stefan continued. "In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from?"

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years." Katherine told him. "You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you."

"Who were you running from?"

"I love you." She mouthed.

* * *

Bonnie is looking for Lucy. She finally finds her but Lucy leaves. Bonnie follows her to the dining room. Lucy turned around. "You looking for me?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Lucy." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie questioned.

"I should have known I'd run into a Bennett."

Bonnie raid her eyebrow. "How do you know me?"

"You figure it out." Lucy said. "Look, I have no interest in fighting you."

"Then stop the spell you put on my friend." Bonnie told her.

"Give Katherine the moonstone and I will." Lucy retorted.

"Why are you helping them? Don't you know what they are?" She questioned.

"Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy."

"You're not leaving this room until you stop the spell!"

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Lucy told her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bonnie told her.

"Look, I don't have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe her. I have to pay up." Bonnie catches her wrist. "You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you." She catches Bonnie's forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker. "Do you feel that?You can trust me. Give it to me, it's okay."

* * *

Marie stood in front of the window, looking out. She signed. "We're missing the party." She saw Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch. "I'll have one of those."

"Right away Miss Marie." Damon mimics the voice of a servant boy. He gives her a glass.

"Thank you." She drinks. He catches her and pushes her against the wall. He tries to stake her but Stefan stops him.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan called.

Marie grinned. "Yes, Damon, please."

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart."

"God, you're hot." She told him. "When did you get so hot?"

Lucy arrives. She has the moonstone in her hand. "The spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

"Thank God." Katherine said as she got up from the couch she was on.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." Lucy said.

"Done."

"I owe you nothing." Lucy continued.

"I said done." Katherine snapped. "Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warned.

She gives her the moonstone. When Katherine touches it, she can't breathe. Not longer before Marie couldn't breathe. "You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy told them.

"Wait, Elena and Tori!" Stefan called.

"They're fine." She replied. Both girls falls on the floor. "The spell is broken. They'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with them." Marie and Katherine are suffocating. "I apologize for my involvement." She leaves.

* * *

Caroline's explain to Carol what happened to Sarah, but she twists the truth. "Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing."

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents." Carol replied. "It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident."

"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler announced.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." She told them. She leaves the room leaving Caroline alone with Tyler.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off." Caroline told Tyler. "I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this."

"What are you doing?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm fixing a very bad situation."

"Why? I did this. I killed her."

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone-" She was cut off.

"But she's dead!" Tyler snapped. "You don't know what that means."

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do." She replied.

"No, you don't, Caroline." He told her.

"Has your wound healed?"

He checks his wound but realizes that has healed. "How did you...?"

* * *

In the parking lot, Lucy is leaving. Bonnie runs after her. "Please, wait."

Lucy turns around. "Hey, I'm sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time."

"How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know I could trust you?" Bonnie questioned.

"That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?"

Bonnie nodded. "Being around family. My grams."

"My mother is Johanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila aka..."

"Grams?" Bonnie breathes out. "We are related?"

Lucy smiles. "Yeah, we kind of are. It's nice to meet you Bonnie. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I got to stop letting vampires control me. So thank you for that." She leaves.

Bonnie starts to cries and runs after her. "Please, don't leave! I have so many questions. I don't want to be in the middle either. I hate it. How do I stay out of it?"

"Unlike me, you're one of the good ones, Bonnie." She told Bonnie. "The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cous. Don't worry, you'll see me again." She leaves.

Jeremy approaches Bonnie. "Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride?" He asked. He notice that Bonnie wipes her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"When did you get your driver's license?" She asked.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie." He told her.

"I'd love a ride home."

* * *

Elena stood on the hill on her own, looking out at the lake. She turned when she heard Stefan say her name. "I'm okay, I'm okay." She assured him. "Bonnie took away the pain and I think I'm healing."

"I know but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway." He told her.

"I will." She replied. "I heard about Katherine and Marie, is it true? Are they really gone?"

"Yeah, I was so worried about you." He goes toward her but she pushes him away.

"Stefan...I..."

"Katherine being gone doesn't change anything for you, does it?" He asked.

"I want to be with you, Stefan. You know that but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe." She explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I- I understand." She looks at him and leaves.

* * *

In the tomb under Fell's Church, Marie wakes up, she glanced around to see Katherine lying there with her eyes closed. The moonstone is on the floor, next to her.

"Hello Marie." He greeted from outside the tomb.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Where you should have been all along." Damon replied. "I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch."

"You should have killed me."

"Death would have been too kind." He goes toward the door, to close it.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't." She stopped him. "You need me, Tori and Elena's in danger."

"From who?" He questioned. She doesn't answer. "You're lying, you're always lying."

"Why do you think we haven't killed them? Because they're the doppelgängers, they need to be protected."

"Then Stefan and I will protect them, while you and your sister rot in hell." He closes the door.

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" The door is closed; she cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and she drops to the ground in terror.

* * *

"Elena!" Tori called as she saw Elena walking in the parking lot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am" Elena replied. "Are you?"

Tori nodded. Elena's phone goes off. They continued to walk while Elena was on the phone to Jeremy. Tori felt someone behind her. She whirled around but the person slammed her into a car. The man covered Elena's mouth from behind.


End file.
